Destiny Comes into Reality new version
by Icyheart666
Summary: Three years have past for Sarah aboveground. But now strange events are occuring and Sarah is pulled into the events which force her to return the Underground. Can Sarah understand her past that she never knew she had in order to save the place she loves?
1. Chapter 1: Life goes on?

5

**Chapter 1**

**Life goes on?**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of the movie "The Labyrinth" The only things that I own is my o.c's: Rikki, Maddi, Sae, Jasper, Drake, Cora/Chloe, and Luna, Saria, Amy, and Aiden or any other o.c's that might pop into my head.

Three months had passed and life in the Underground went on. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus went on with their lives as well; they couldn't visit Sarah since she was now eighteen and was no longer considered as a child. They missed her but they knew it couldn't be helped; once someone reached eighteen they could no longer see creatures like them unless it was a special circumstance that required those to come back to the Underground.

The Goblin King, Jareth ruled well but, he was never the same due to a certain girl who had captured his heart. He was a little bit kinder to his goblin subjects, he still kicked them, but not as often as he used to. One day in his castle in the Goblin City he was playing with a crystal ball while he was lounging on his throne with one leg swung over the right arm of the throne and his other leg on the ground again as he sat in thought as he tapped his riding crop against his right leg.

Suddenly, the doors to his throne room flew wide open as a pair of fair looking girls that look like they are the at the age of eighteen walked into the room they were both in an argument; one was human who has the ability to live for about 80,000 years due to the fact she was born in the Underground; and the other was a Fae, or a magical immortal being. "Rikki, there is no way in Hell that fire magic is better than ice magic!" said the thin girl that is of medium height with bluish- green eyes, long aqua blue hair that flowed freely down in pigtails to just past her shoulders. She wore white baggy shorts and a medium black T-shirt underneath ice-blue colored lightweight breast plate in the middle of her breast plate is a smaller version of Jareth's pendant which is the symbol of the goblin kingdom; with ice-blue colored shoulder armor on her shoulders with a light blue sash around her waist and she also wore socks with her knight boots that come up halfway up her calves. Also laying in its sheath on the right side of her waist was a shimmering icy blue bladed long sword. She was the body guard to the Goblin King and she was also his childhood friend, her name is Maddi (technically Maddi is 7,998 years old but she ages a lot slower than a normal Fae female and Rikki is 7,998 years old.)

"Fire magic is so better than ice magic, because you can do so much more with fire than with ice!" said the other girl who is a little taller than Maddi, She has brown hair that reaches to her shoulders and she has dark green eyes and slightly pale skin; her name is Rikki she is a master fire mage and also a close friend of King Jareth and Maddi. Maddi playfully shook her head knowing that she and Rikki could argue forever and both of them would never win the argument.

Maddi turns to face her king, she sees her king/friend playing with one of his crystals and said, "My lord, please stop playing with that crystal ball, I know you have better things to do then sit there and lounge." King Jareth looked up and sighed a little irritated. Maddi noticed that he looked depressed and that he was deep in thought. "Maddi, I cannot help it…I cannot stop thinking of Sarah..." he said. Rikki asked with a growing curiosity asked, "Sarah? That runner, from three months ago who defeated the labyrinth?" Although it has been three years for the Aboveground in the Underground it had only been three months. That is because time in the Underground flowed differently there than it did up in the Aboveground. She began to grow a little concern for her king since this was the first time during his 8,000 years of life that he was distraught over the girl who had only come to labyrinth when she accidently wished her baby brother Toby away to be taken away by the goblins.

She had never seen him as the type to fall for a mortal girl. But then again, Maddi had felt a strong power that came in waves which she felt because she also lived in the labyrinth. When Sarah left her victory over the Goblin King was known throughout the labyrinth and its inhabitants. Maddi sensed that there was something that sets Sarah apart from the previous runners who ran the labyrinth before her.

Wanting to break the silence, Rikki said with concern, "Um... Jareth forgive me for saying this but maybe you should forget about her." Jareth looked at his friend and gave her a deathly glare, and said coldly, "What?" Rikki slightly cringing in fear quickly backed herself up and said; "Uh, Well there's a good chance that she might come back. There is also a good chance that she might come back. Maddi interrupts the conversation and said, "In my view it's a 60% chance of her returning and, a 40% chance of her not returning". After a few minutes Jareth smiled slyly as he said, "Well then my friends, I guess I will have to find a way to increase the percentage of her returning back to where she belongs." Maddi not quite understanding her king, asked; "How are you going to that? Her brother is three years old now, so he's no longer a baby anymore." Jareth smiled mischievously as he said; "Maddi there is more than one way to get people to come to the Underground."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life Aboveground

Author's Note: Thank you to NarutoCrazy001 for the reviews. It really does help me, I am new at writing on fanfiction. I like reviews. Also in this story I made Sarah half-Fae for a reason. Once again thank you! Now back to the story!

Disclaimer: Alright! Alright! I own none of the characters and I own nothing of the movie "The Labyrinth" The only things that I own is my that are current or might be added into the story later: Rikki, Maddi, Sae, Jasper, Drake, Cora/Chloe, and Luna, Saria, and Aiden.

Meanwhile in the Aboveground a young beautiful eighteen years old girl with long black raven hair and green eyes named Sarah. She walked through the park near her house, where she used to act out plays when she was younger. Sarah sighed in content as she remembered that she has just completed her High school years and that it was now the beginning of summer. Her thoughts then turned to the labyrinth and her friends and she discovered from asking her father about his family and her mother's family and he explained that she is half Fae because her mother's side of the family was half Fae, and her friends which she made there. She was wearing red shorts and a plain white shirt with sneakers. She walked over the bridge that was built over the river that ran through the park. She sat on the bridge and let her mind go free of thoughts that were running through her head. She thought of how she met her new friends and was happy that her life better off now. Her relationship with her step-mother had become civil and over the past three years she had grown to respect and slightly love her step-mother, Karen.

Then suddenly for some unknown reason she began to think of the Goblin King, Jareth. She wonders what was going on with him now. Hoggle had recently told her that he is now treating his subjects better but still does kick them every now and then. Trying to rid herself of her thoughts of the Goblin King she decided to get up to go home.

When she was about a few feet away from the bridge she didn't notice that she was surrounded until five shady guys came out of their hiding spots and surrounded her. When she realized that she wasn't alone anymore she quickly tried to run. When she tried to run, she accidently bumped into the meanest looking one who looked like the leader who grabbed her and said in a cocky tone; "Well boys, what do we have here? A lovely looking girl, alone in the park and outnumbered." The men all laughed. Sarah began slightly trembling in fear tried to say in her bravest voice, "You better leave me alone or else!" One of the guys said, "Really? What are you going to do?" the guys laugh again. One of them grabbed her hands and were about to make a move on her when she screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Just then a huge bright yellow light was released from her and sent the bad guys flying away from her only to hit the ground hard. The leader got up with a horrified look on his face, he said, "Boys let's get away from her!" The men agreed with their leader and fled in fear Sarah stood standing in shock. What had just happened to her? Shaking a little from shock Sarah raced home and told her step- mother about the ordeal.

The time was 7:40 P.M. Concern filled Karen's face as she asked how Sarah was doing. Sarah said that she was fine and she began to quickly eat her dinner. After an hour Sarah finishes and goes to get ready for bed. She gets into her room and crashes onto to her bed. And she dreamed.

Sarah's POV (Point of View)

_I found myself in what looks like the Underground except there were very few things there that looked familiar to me. I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing a long baggy white pants that reached down to my ankles; with a white kimono top with long sleeves that were outline with a bright yellow color, with socks and closed toed sandals. My hair was in a loose ponytail which rested down my back. I walked to where the tainted light was beaming in the distance. I had in my right hand a long sword and three daggers around my waist. When I got there, I saw five people. One, who seemed to be the leader, was a beautiful woman with a small black diamond on her forehead; she looked about my age, dressed in a raven black sleeves shirt which slightly revealed her breast and crimson red skirt with black boots. The woman's hair was same color as mine and she had piercing yellow eyes. Next to that woman were two people who seemed to be twins, one boy and one girl who looked like they were 16 years old. They also wore dark clothing covered by long black cloaks. The second to last member of that group was a man who looked like he was 40 years old. He had piercing red eyes and long white hair. He wore black armor with a devil sword by his side. The last member was a girl who had long flowing pink hair. Instinctively I raised my left hand chanted a spell that destroyed everything in its path. After that I saw everything disappear into the darkness. Then there was nothing beneath my feet and I started to fall and screamed for help. _

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. _That dream again?_ I thought to myself. I have had that same dream for almost a year and a half now. _I don't get it. Why am I having that same dream over and over again? _It is 10:00 A.M in the morning and I get dressed and put my IPod in my blue shorts' pocket and go down stairs to have breakfast.

Toby, who is now three years old, is eating cereal at the table. My father and my step-mother Karen were also having breakfast. I poured myself some cereal and start to eat it. I started to think about that dream again. Karen seemed to have noticed me spacing out because she asked what was wrong. "It's nothing Karen, just a dream that I keep having." I replied. "Well what is this dream about?' Karen asked. _Damn it! I know she's trying to help but she will probably think it's a crazy dream. _I thought. "Well um…in the dream I was wearing long a little bit baggy white pants with a white kimono top with long sleeves outlined in yellow with socks and sandals. My hair was in a ponytail which was resting down my back. I was holding a long sword with its grip handle decorated with gold that look like vines and in the center of the guard/cross was an empty circular slot; around the slot was more gold but the gold looked rays of a sun and a couple of daggers." _THERE! Maybe that will sum it all up for her. _Karen made a surprised but uncomfortable look at me.

I sighed knowing that she would give me that look. Karen was nice and I do respect her but, when it comes to this type of thing I made sure she didn't get involved. My dad who was sensing the awkwardness of the conversation, said, "Sarah dear, what do you have planned for today?" I was happy to respond to my dad instead of continuing the previous conversation, I said, "Nothing today so far." My dad replied with, "That's good… by the way Sarah about your dream I will tell you later about it." I was curious about what my dad wanted to talk about, oh well I will know later. After that I went outside and started my morning walk around the neighborhood. After a few minutes into the walk I pulled out my IPod and put on headphones into my ears and started listening to a song called Sekai de Ichiban Hayaku Asa ga kuru:

_The Place where Morning comes first _

_Look at that... underneath the veil of the dawn _

_The candle dies out, and they kiss. _

_At the hidden cape, the two of them lay down together _

_and listened to the music box of the wind. _

_I want to hear just a single word of happiness. _

_You know... since you're always by my side, anytime is fine. _

_And hey, half of this world is... _

_Filled with an invisible miracle called "Love". _

_Without even knowing my name, you invited me to the beach. _

_This is where the first morning comes to in this world. _

_You know... people are reborn every day. _

_So it's okay to leave yesterday's bad things and frustrating tears behind._

_Look at that... underneath the veil of the dawn _

_You can become someone completely new. _

_I'm living for you now, that's what I've decided. _

_Also... I've never said it, but thank you for everything. _

_And hey, half of this world is... _

_Filled with an invisible miracle called "Love"_

I began to think about my life so far. _Right now I'm eighteen and I don't have a job right now, and I have friends that I hang out with every now and then. I wonder what Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus are doing right now. I haven't seen them since I turned 17 years old. I wonder what Jareth is doing right now too…Uhg! Sarah get a grip on yourself! He doesn't have feelings for you! _I have been hoping that what he said on that day when I defeated the labyrinth I hoped he mean it, because when I first met him I fell instantly in love with him. But every day since that day, I started to doubt it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Arrival of the Goblin King

Sarah's POV(point of view)

An hour passed and I returned home with my dad waiting for me. "Dad what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked with curiosity. He motioned me into his room and he sat down on his chair. Follow his lead I sat down as well. He began to talk, "Sarah…I have to ask you something, did something happen when Karen and I went out that night three years ago? And you better not lie to me or you will in serious trouble young lady." I gulped I didn't really want my dad to know that I wished Toby away, I don't want to be spanked like I was when I was four when I did something bad. I told dad about that night how I wished Toby away after I told him he sighed and looked like he was in deep thought. After a little bit of him being silent I spoke with caution, "Dad? Are you angry at me? Please say something."

My dad sighed and responded, "I am not happy that you wished your brother away but I am glad that took responsibility and got him back. Anyway, I think you need to pack the things that you want to take with you. Also the powers that you have are magic and spiritual power." I was speechless how come I have magic inside me? My father nodded and told me, "Sarah do you know the place called the Underground?" I nodded. "Good, I don't know how you found about the Underground but I can tell you this: you need to get to the Underground and find the jewel called the Jewel of Light. Find that jewel and guard it with your life because whoever has that jewel can summon the Goddess of Light and can bend reality to their will and they strip this world and the Underground of light if they very selfish; the people in your dreams, I think are the members of the Shadows of the known as the children of Shadows; they want to destroy humans and those who they deem unworthy of living and the Underground so they can rule it themselves." I nodded, "Dad how do you know all of this?" My dad just chuckled and said that he would explain later.

I went to my room and packed up the things that I wanted to take to the Underground. I didn't notice that Karen was standing behind me at my door that led to my bedroom. "Sarah what are you doing? Why are you packing? Also where are you going?" Karen asked with a hint of worry in her voice. _Why does she ALWAYS find a way to ask a question or two to me?_ I thought. I knew there was no other option; tell her the truth. Karen sighed in aggravation, "I-I DON'T understand you Sarah! I tried to understand you truly I did, but sometimes I wish that those goblins in that book that you read really do come to take you away right now!"

I gasped at what Karen just said. _Well that's one way of getting to the Underground. _A few moments after Karen said the windows in my room opened and a strong wind came from nowhere I went pale knowing what was going to happen. As it happened the Goblin King wearing his usual black armor and flowing cloak, appeared along with him a slim girl with aqua blue hair that is in long pigtails and she has bangs that touch the top of her forehead, who was wearing white baggy shorts and a medium black T-shirt with ice-blue colored shoulder armor pads with a light blue sash around her waist and she also wore socks with her knight boots and on her hands were black fingerless gloves. My dad and Toby just came running up the stairs and they are shocked to the Goblin King and a girl. The Goblin King just looked at me with a quick smile that made me blush a little bit, and then regained his regal/business formality. Karen shocked said, "Who are YOU and what are you in my house?" Jareth smiles and says plainly but at the same time commandingly, "I am the Goblin King and I have come to take away the one who was wished away to me."

The girl looks at me and says feigning sadness, "My king, I believe that THIS girl here has been wished away." She points to me. Karen panicking said," I-I-I didn't mean it!" my dad just sighs, I looked at Jareth, who at the moment looked extremely annoyed by that statement Karen made; I honestly wonder how many times has Jareth heard that excuse? The girl just looked like she wanted to kill Karen for even saying that.

The girl quickly made herself look liked she didn't care and just quietly walks over to where my packed up things were and she picks them up. I hear her say, "Goblin King, sire, just say what you need to say I want to go home to the Goblin Castle." Jareth just waves his right hand as if to dismiss that comment. He replied, "Be quiet Maddi, by the law of the Underground, I have to take away the person who was wished away to me, oh, and hello Tobias." Jareth smiles, Toby recognized Jareth almost immediately beaming with delight. Karen annoyed, "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

My dad just chuckles and says," Sarah just go, we won't stop you." My dad was looking at Karen when he said that. Karen gives my dad an "Are you mad!" look Jareth a little surprised and a little disappointed said," Really? You won't run the labyrinth? You do know that you will not be able to see Sarah often, you know that, do you not Robert?" The girl that is with Jareth said with disappointment, "Damn, and I wanted to see someone run the Labyrinth; it's been awhile since I saw a runner."

I replied shocked," Whoa! Dad how do you know Jareth the Goblin King?" My dad just calmly says," Well let's just say that I am from a family who knows the existence of the Underground and who have been forced to keep our knowledge of the Underground a secret from the rest of the Aboveground, so I couldn't tell you sorry." I was stunned but went along with it anyway. Maddi said hastily," Yes, yes that's all very touching BUT, my lord don't you have a girl to take away?" Jareth just rolled his mismatched eyes and says," So, Sarah my dear, are you ready to leave this place and come to the Underground with me? Not that you have a choice in the matter anyway." He smirked.

I sighed and replied," Yes, Jareth I am ready." I was about grab Jareth's hand when Karen blurted out, "Sarah you are MAD!" I rolled my eyes. The girl called, Maddi calmly and sarcastically says, "Yes, Sarah is mad and you can't stop her." Just then Karen was about to grab me; the girl called Maddi with lightening speed was at Karen's side and hit her pressure points.

After Maddi hit Karen's pressure points she was paralyzed. "Sorry I had to do that to her, Robert." Maddi said with a sense of duty. Robert shakes his head says, "It's okay. Sarah I love my dear." I replied," I love you too" I turn to Toby and hug him; "I love you as well, and be good okay?" Toby just smiles at me and says okay in his cute three year old way. And with that I grabbed Jareth's hand and he, Maddi and I were transported to Jareth's castle in the Underground.

Little did we know that someone was watching us.


	4. Chapter 4

1

Chapter 4:

In the Chamber of Shadows

An 18 year old girl named Sae was pacing back and forth in the audience chamber of the Realm of Darkness. She was awoken the moment that Sarah was born and had been slowly gaining her powers back due to a part of her soul being combined with Sarah's soul. When she was awoken a demon gargoyle like creature named Shade who also serves the dark god and was a counselor for Sae; took care of her while she regained her powers.

She is the only member of the House of Shadows to survive the old days; all her other old members were killed and were replaced by newbies. Sae looks exactly like Sarah and is also a half Fae like Sarah, the only differences between the two girls was that Sae has yellow eyes and her skin is paler than Sarah. Although being surrounded by new members weren't all that bad, but she has to repeat her plans to the new members every time and it was getting annoying. Her new members included a pair of Fae twins, one of the twins is a short sixteen year old Fae girl named Luna, who has blue eyes, short white hair in pigtails with bangs covering her forehead, and she is wearing the same outfit as Sae. Luna's brother is the opposite of her in height; he is tall and has short white hair with short bangs that dangled in front of his forehead, he has blue eyes and is fairly pale for a Fae. He is also wearing the same outfit as Sae. His name is Drake.

Another member is a tall muscular man with piercing red eyes and black hair that reaches just above his cheeks; he also is wearing a black outfit just like his other members. His name is Jasper and he is a human. The last member of the House of shadows was a human girl of the age of eighteen; she has long hair that is a light pink, blues eyes and was fair looking. Her name Cora and she was reborn into the Shadows because she was killed a long time ago and her dark soul was forced to wait in darkness so that she could gather enough strength to find a new host to take over. Sae looked at her new companions. _Well they're not much to look at now, but I think I can work to make them powerful enough to achieve my goals._ Sae thought to herself. She wasn't a newbie meaning her sinister powers are far stronger than her associates. Since Sae is the strongest out of all of them they made her their leader.

To Sae's dismay she was named Sarah's so called "dark half" by the Dark Lord that she serves and loves; because she and Sarah shared the same qualities but Sae has a somewhat different personality than Sarah. Sarah may not know Sae yet, but she will if she has anything to with her light half as Sae puts it. In Sae's point of view, since she was named Sarah's dark half, Sae calls Sarah her "light half". Don't get any of the members of the House of Shadows wrong, if they need to kill to get what they want, they will kill and they have this desire to end the lives of those they see as unworthy to live or to pure of the light to live.

That's where Sarah's past life and Sarah herself came in. Sarah's duty is to not only protect the Jewel of Light but also to prevent the House of Shadows from achieving their dark goals. All of the members of the House of Shadows lives were lengthened and they couldn't age, but they could be killed only by magic beings or priestesses with spiritual powers. Each one of them had their own respective dark element power.

For example, since Sae was the leader, she has the power to summon dark creatures and can summon black ice magic at will and could merge with the shadows. Cora can summon dark flames at will and can create weapons from any shadow she chooses. Jasper could only create lightening and electrical waves. Drake can transform into a dark dragon and can merge himself with darkness as well as Sae. Luna even though she is the youngest member of their faction, she can sing a sad dark song that can make anyone who listens to it fall into complete and totally despair and that they will refuse to do anything and their souls will be consumed by the darkness.

_Anyways back to the main subject of dealing with the new priestess and finding a way to revive our dark master._ Sae thought to herself. Everyone else was waiting patiently for Sae to talk. Sae continued, "Anyways, we all know that our main goal is to revive our master by collecting souls and creating more shadow monsters, but I have come up with a secondary goal; why don't we try and utilize the power of darkness to pursue the priestess, Sarah to join us?" The others nodded in agreement. Luna clapped her hands loudly and was jumping up and down excited.

But then Drake questioned Sae," No offense Sae, but how are we going to convince her to join us? Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't she have a very strong will and a sense of justice that will not allow her to join us?" Luna giggles and says lovingly to her birth twin brother, "Silly Drakey, we can use our dark powers to pursued Sarah and if not we could always kill her." Drake responded happily and darkly, "I like that idea!" Sae nods in agreement but spoke with warning in her voice, "Well in a normal case we could just kill Sarah, but sadly this time we cannot kill her without the risk of her being reincarnated in a different time period. For you see, if she dies before she completes her duty to protect the Jewel of Light, then there will be a new reincarnation in the distant future which we would be forced to waste time by finding her again." The other members all made a face that showed realization.

Cora gets up and starts to walk out of the Chamber of Shadows; Luna turns to look at her and said with curiosity, "Cora, where are you going?" Cora responds, "Oh, I'm just going up to the Goblin Kingdom to spy on King Jareth his friends; do not fret I will return." Luna smiles and then disappears into her room. The others decided to do random things in the meantime to past the time until supper was ready. Sae was the best cook out of all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**Jareth's castle in the Underground**

**(Sarah's POV)**

Jareth, the girl named Maddi and I arrive in the throne room but, well when we got there we had a problem with landing. You see I don't how but the Maddi girl ended being up on top of me along with my luggage. While we were in that awkward position on the floor; Jareth (who was near his throne) was looking at Maddi and me laughing at our predicament. I responded annoyed with my luck, "Jareth this is NOT funny! And you girl get off of me! Do you know how much you weigh? Seriously I feel as though you are crushing me!" Maddi replied with some pride in her voice, "I weigh 147 pounds thank you very much! And I'll have you know I am the bodyguard to King Jareth here!" She gets off of me and helps me up. I said thank you.

Jareth finally stops laughing and waves hand and my luggage disappeared to wherever he transported it to; he looked fiery red from laughing really hard. I love him but that was one time I wish he didn't laugh at me. Jareth quickly says, "Sarah let me properly introduce you to my good friend Maddi Aeroglacier who is my bodyguard and has been my friend since I was young." I said in a pleasant tone, "Pleased to meet you Maddi, I am Sarah Williams, but I have to ask you Maddi, if you are Jareth's bodyguard then where may I ask, were you when I was running the Labyrinth?" Maddi just smiles and says, "Oh well that can be easily explained, you see when you were running the Labyrinth that day was my day off and I usually go Aboveground to do some food shopping for the goblins and for myself. For example, the goblins love those human sweets called marshmallows and candy not to mention I have to get gum and soda for myself. Oh and before you say anything I could use magic to get those things but my magic doesn't work like that, my magic is good for offensive and defensive purposes only." I made a "oh" from my mouth.

Maddi just chuckles slightly and said grinning, " Oh and Sarah if I were you I would feel my ears" I was confused, "My ears?" Maddi summons a mirror and I look into it. I gasped, my ears were slightly pointed now and my skin had a minor glow to it now. Jareth and Maddi both looked extremely happy for me. I assumed that my Fae blood was triggered by my choice to stay here in the Underground.

Jareth wanted to break the silence was about to speak when the doors that lead to his throne room busted open with a girl running and happily saying and squeezing me, "OMG! Sarah! You're here! I finally get to meet you!" I asked her to let go of me, she nods her head and releases me. Jareth groans in annoyance, "This is Rikki a human who has the ability to live as long as a Fae and she also has the title "Fire Sage" because her fire magic is incredibly strong for her age and she is very skilled in controlling her element not to mention she for some reason doesn't get head ripped off whenever she hangs out the Firies. Rikki smiles proudly and says, "Because Jareth in order to hang out with them you need to "chilly down" also since they are fire creatures I can connect with them through the fire that they always have burning. Oh and Maddi the Firies say that you scare them with your threats of freezing them and the terrifying face that you make when you want to scare someone." _No wonder they wanted to rip my head off. _I thought. I asked what Maddi looks like if she wanted to scare someone. Maddi smiles evilly and closes her eyes for a few seconds and then makes a terrifying icy cold face; I jumped back in fear. She just laughs.

Jareth shakes his head asked me if I wanted to the castle's library and I said yes. I took Jareth's hand we started to walk. Maddi said she was going to the Labyrinth to walk around and would meet up with us later for dinner. Rikki said she was going to outside to hang out with the Firies and will join us for dinner.

As Jareth and I were walking towards the library he said to me, "Sarah I hope you know that you will be living here in the Underground from now." I nod my head in understanding. I replied," I know, and Jareth I have something to tell you." We stopped walking and I turned to face him I was a little nervous tell him this but I figured that this will probably be the only time that I would be able to tell him how I feel. "I-I love you! I truly do, I know it took me three years to figure my feelings for you but; well ever since I defeated you I regretted rejecting you but you have to understand that I was fifteen I didn't understand what you were offering me then and I guess I got a little scared by your presence." Jareth smiles, "Sarah you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that!" Then with lightening speed he captures my lips kisses me tenderly but at the same with so much passion, he licked my lower lip wanting to enter my mouth. I happily allowed his tongue to enter my mouth and I felt his hands caress my breasts. I moaned in ecstasy. I could feel him smirking as he pushed us up against a wall as our hands roamed madly to feel each other. I could also feel his arousal against my right thigh and moaned in delight. Then all of a sudden he stopped and said in short breaths, "Sarah, sorry, but as much as I want to take you right now I cannot because of the laws and it would look horrific for your appearance to my people if we went that far before we are married." _Screw that! I want to be you now Jareth! _I thought to myself but I nodded in understanding. I said in my usual voice, "Tomorrow I will search for the Jewel of Light and bring it back to your castle is that alright with you?"

Jareth responded while holding me in his arms, "Yes that would be fine, and Sarah as much I as would love to with you to search for the jewel, I cannot leave the castle because of my duties as king." I nodded understanding; I knew there was a very low chance that Jareth would be able to accompany me tomorrow. But Jareth wasn't done talking yet. He said, "Sarah I will make sure that Maddi and Rikki will join you tomorrow; by the way about the location of the jewel, its last known location is in a cave conveniently about 4 hours away Westward from the Labyrinth and of my castle." I was shocked that it was that close and no one in Jareth's castle ever bothered to search for it instead of waiting for me to go and retrieve it? "Why didn't you or your subjects go and retrieve the jewel if it is that close to your castle?" I asked slightly disturb but mostly curious. Jareth was a little worried by the sound of my voice because he said, "Sarah the reason why I or any of my subjects did not retrieve the jewel since the cave is surrounded by a magical force field that only a priestess with spiritual powers can break the force field and enter the cavern." I simply nod, after that talk we reach the library and we walked across the hall from the entrance to the library was a door I walked into the new and we continue to the room that I would be staying in and I squealed with delight.

I look around the new room; it was fairly large with my little figurines already on a large shelf near a large bed with cream color sheets and white pillows also near the bed was a beautiful black desk with my copy of the book "Labyrinth" on top along with a red cushioned chair, the floor was made out of smooth white marble with a large green rug and a fireplace near a black couch with walk-in closet. I exited the room and told Jareth that I loved the room and kissed him passionately. He unfortunately said that the room that I just saw is in fact my mine and that I can keep the belongings that I wanted to keep in the castle in there but he said that there is a shrine at the edge of the Goblin City that I would unfortunately have to live in because it still had a protective barrier around it that would help protect the jewel once I brought it back, but is was being rebuilt in the meantime so I would be staying in the castle for awhile. Jareth looked up at the thirteen hour clock that hanging near the entrance to the library and it said 6:0 p.m. He then grabbed my hand and we headed for the diner room for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6: A dark encounter

**Chapter 6**

**A dark encounter in the gardens**

**(Maddi's POV)**

When I reached the flower garden which is outside the castle's front doors to the left I looked around. The garden looked so peaceful and untouched by time. This was where Jareth, Rikki and I had hung out when we were young. This tree is special because when you sit underneath its branches, it shields you from the heat as well as hiding you from sight is still there, from my childhood. I hope this place never changes; it reminds me so much of Jareth, Rikki and me when we were kids. I thought to myself.

"So you really miss the good old days eh?" I jumped a little bit with fear. I turned around to see Cora standing a few feet away from me. I didn't have my sword with me but I my hand to hand combat was excellent. "What are you doing here?" I asked Cora. I knew she was the new member of the House of Shadows, but I was also very sad; I knew Chloe, she was a good friend to me; before the shadows came to her and manipulated her into becoming Cora.

Cora responded with venom in her voice, "What? I can't see a good friend of mine anytime, now that I am Cora?" I watched her as she walked around the garden; she looked the same as she did before she became Cora, but she was paler and I noticed that she had that black diamond on the middle of her forehead. I decided to respond to her question, "Cora, you and I both know very well, that if you are found here by Jareth or the guards they will kill you." I hated the fact that she was on the side of darkness but, I didn't want her to die not without trying to get her back to her old self.

Cora just chuckled darkly, "So? Let them come! I can kill them with my dark fire and while I am at it, tell Sarah that Sae is hoping for her to get stronger after all it's no fun killing without a challenge!" I was about to attack her when she used her dark powers to disappear out of my sight and back to her dark people. I just shook my head in disapproval and walked back into the castle to the dinner hall. _I think I am going to have to pay a visit to good old Roger Williams for some answers later. I know he has a book in his study that has information on the shadow children and what their goals are. _I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

2

**Chapter 7:**

**A Sudden Visit **

(Maddi's POV)

After my encounter with Cora, I headed back inside and went to the throne room only to find laughing drunken goblins, and of course flying chickens that were being spit balled. I smiled and left the room. Jareth is probably showing Sarah around the castle, oh well I might as well go to visit Sarah's father for some answers. I chanted the transportation spell and vanished from Jareth's castle to Sarah's old home.

I reappeared in front of the door of Robert Williams' study (which I chanted the transportation spell so that it would take me directly to Robert Williams). I knocked on the door and hear Robert say enter. When I opened the door Robert turned around and said with fright, "My god Maddi! Don't just transport yourself into my house without warning me!" I laughed and responded, "Well, I would have told you in advance, but something prevented me from doing so; what was that thing was again? Ah yes I remember now, what you specifically said when you left the Underground for good, "I hereby break off my ties to the Underground and to all those who I met there and I swear to never again make contact with the Underground again." "Those were some very powerful words that you said back then and you know that words have power in the Underground."

Robert heavily sighs, "I know, I said those words because at the time I was so sick of the Underground and its rules that I decided to live Aboveground because I was tired of being a keeper of knowledge. But, that's all in the past; I assume that you came here for a reason." I smiled mischievously, "However did you guess?" Robert rolled his eyes and said, "You Faes never visit someone like me unless there something that you need or want to ask." I shrugged and responded, "Too true, now on to the main reason why I am here; do you have a book or something on the family of shadows and why they are in the Underground and what is their goal?" Robert rubbed his head and asked, "That's all you came here for? I would have transported-I cut him off with my eyebrows raised as if to say "Remember what you did before?" Robert got the message and continued, "Riiiiight, anyhow stay right there and don't touch anything!"

Robert turns his back to me and starts searching his little library of Aboveground and Underground books. I looked around the room and smiled; Robert may have given up living in the Underground and cut himself off from it as well, but at least he still had his rare Underground books. Not to mention he has unfortunate taste in furnishing, I mean white and tan colored study? Boring! "Ahah! Found it!" I heard Robert shouted in excitement. I looked up "Really?" I inquired. Robert nods his head and hands me a fairly big red and black book titled "Origin of the Shadows and its Children" in gorgeous grim writing. I said my thanks to Sarah's father and was about to leave when he asked me, "Maddi how is Sarah?" I turn to face him and answered, "She is doing well." He sighed in relief then said, "I'm glad, after that "incident" Karen well she wouldn't speak to me for a few days but after I apologized for not telling her about the Underground she started to talk to me again." An "ah" came from my mouth and with that I said my thanks and transported myself out of his house back to the Underground.


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness and Light Meet

6

**Chapter 8:**

**Sarah's dream and fate**

Author's note: I am so sorry that it took this long to update; so far summer has been hectic and I have been looking at a few collages since I'm going to be senior in high school this September. Anyways on with the story! I thank all who read my story!

**(Sarah's POV)**

Again I am in my priestess outfit and in the strange looking underground. Instead of following the light I found a pink haired girl lying on the ground looking like she was dead; I go over to her and put a hand on her hand to see if she was breathing. Then suddenly her eyes opened and she grabbed me. Her eyes were pure red and her teeth were extremely sharp. When she grabbed me, I screamed in terror and pushed her away with an electrical pulse that sent her flying away from me. I heard someone laughing wickedly; I turned around to see a girl who looks exactly like me expect she had yellow eyes that could pierce through someone's soul and damage a soul; laughing and then I took out my sword and charged at her. The girl laughed at this attempt and reflected my attack which sent me flying to hit the ground hard and no sooner had I landed on the ground my sword landed straight into my chest and I was dead.

I woke up startled. It is morning and the sun was shining onto my face through the window. I get up and I go to my closest. I picked a sea blue knee skirt with a white long shirt. For my shoes I put on white slip on shoes and headed to the dinner hall to eat breakfast.

When I got there I see Jareth and Maddi talking. "Really my king, you don't want to go exploring the cave with Sarah, me and Rikki?" I heard Maddi asked with disappointment in her voice. Jareth just sighed with annoyance that Maddi asked a question that she already knew the answer to; and said to his bodyguard, "Maddi you know me well enough that I would gladly go with you three and explore, but I am the king and I am required to stay at the castle to make sure that the goblins do not get into mischief."

Maddi rolled her eyes, she turns and sees me and motions her hands to come and join herself and Jareth and Rikki for breakfast. Rikki is wearing a fiery red colored dress that reaches down to her knees and is wearing tan shoes. I walked to the table and sat down with Jareth and Maddi. Rikki walks in and sits down with us for breakfast. While we were eating Jareth asked when Maddi, Rikki and I were going to head out for the cave to retrieve the Jewel of Light. Maddi was wearing her usual outfit but she had daggers on both sides of her waist along with her sword. Maddi answered, "Hopefully right after breakfast, if that is okay with you Sarah?" I replied happily, "Sure! I don't mind that." Maddi nodded, "Oh! And Sarah I think you should wear exploration clothes." I nodded.

After breakfast Jareth gets up and kisses me on my right cheek and leaves to go and deal with his goblin subjects and other duties. Maddi gets up and says, "Well Sarah we better go." Rikki consumes the last of her breakfast and gets up. Maddi surprisingly summons a crystal and within seconds the clothes that I was wearing changed to short shorts that reached to my knees and a long sleeved shirt with leather gauntlets and sneakers. Maddi, Rikki and I got the doors of the castle when Hoggle stops us. "Where are ya goin? Hoggle asked. I replied," Don't worry Hoggle, Maddi, Rikki and I have to go out for a while but we will be back soon, I promise." Hoggle nodded and looked reassured. He then walked out of the castle to head for the garden outside the entrance to the labyrinth to deal with the fairies.

When we both get out of the castle Maddi takes out a map and looks at it. She then says, "Okay the cave is conveniently about 4 hours away west of Jareth's castle." I asked, "I wonder why the jewel would be that close to Jareth's castle? I mean I'm not complaining I'm just asking." Rikki shrugs and said, "I don't know, maybe the protector somehow knew that you, Sarah would be searching for it after they died; so they placed it in a close safe place so you could obtain when the time came." Rikki added, "Not to mention it's more exciting this way!" I moved my hands into my thinking position; I guess there a possibility that could be a possibility, my mother before she left my dad, had always said to expect the all the possibilities that could happen. I thought to myself.

We headed westward after four hours of walking, we finally reach a cave that looked really daunting. I walked up to the cave and put a hand out to see if there was a barrier surrounded the cave like Jareth said. When I tried to touch the side of the cave's opening, my hand was pushed back with a forceful pulse. I jumped a little; I never saw or felt the presence of a magical barrier before in my life. "So Jareth was right. There is a barrier around this cave. And what is Jareth like as a king?" I spoke.

Maddi responded a little annoyed, "Well, what did you expect? Did you expect the cave to be easily accessed so that anyone including the House of Shadows could get into it and steal the jewel?" Rikki just plainly said, "Jareth may seem cruel and cold at times but he is a great leader and can be kind when he wants to; also he doesn't really lie that much, I mean he only lies if it's to protect the ones that he loves." I nodded my head in understanding. Well that was unexpected, I was expecting…well I didn't what to expect. Jareth being nice to his people now that are something I would love to see. I was thinking of Hoggle when I thought that because Jareth always seems to bully Hoggle every time I see him. Anyways I turn to face the cave and sent a small amount of my power onto the barrier and the barrier shattered. I stood there in amazement. I knew I was strong but didn't think I was that strong! I mean I just destroyed that barrier like it was nothing at all!

Anyways Maddi, Rikki and I head into the cave and start looking for jewel. Even though I know we only been traveling through the cave for a few minutes it feels like forever. After a while we reach what seems to be the center of the cave. This part of the cave has four entry ways. I turn to see Rikki; she right now looks like she is in despair, because she says, "Well now what? Which way do we go without getting lost?" I heard Maddi reply, "Rikki, I dare you to into the deepest part of the cave and stay there then come back." Rikki was confused, "But Maddi you know I have poor sense of direction, I would get lost." Maddi raised an eyebrow as if to say "I know and that's why I said it".

I was about to reply with a sarcastic answer, but I felt a faint pulse coming from the far right passageway. I point to the entrance that I sense the faint pulse of energy." I feel something in that passageway, we need go that way." Maddi and Rikki nod their heads and follow me to the entrance.

As we travel through that entrance I couldn't help but notice that there are carvings on the walls. The carvings were of people that looked like shadows and a huge monster in the center of the people. "What are there are carvings on the wall here mean?" I asked Maddi. Maddi once told me that she was an expert when it came to old writings of any kind when it involved the Underground. She replied, "Well judging by the way that the carvings were drawn, I would say they tell the story of the origin of the Jewel of Light and its original protector." I guess she was right, there was a woman who looked like me but was human, carved into the side of the cave that was holding a jewel and looked like large amounts of light was coming from of it.

Finally we reach a small chamber with a statue of a person cloaked in robes with a sad look on her face. I gasped it was still shocking to see a statue of the woman because I resembled so much of her expect the part of me that is half Fae, but the statue of the same woman who had long flowing hair that reached past her butt; she looked human. In the hands of the statue was a small star like yellow jewel that was shining brightly. I walked up to the statue and grabbed the jewel. Rikki and Maddi stood in awe.

No sooner did I grab the jewel the whole cave started to cave in. I wished out loud," I wish for Maddi, Rikki and me to be outside the cave with jewel in my hands right now!" After a few seconds we were both outside the cave; but sadly the entrance to the cave was blocked by huge boulders. The three of us sighed with relief; we didn't want to become trapped in that cave. We start walking to head back to Jareth's castle. I could wish Maddi, Rikki and me to be at Jareth's castle but I wanted to walk. I felt a lot of power emitting off of the jewel that was now around my neck because going through the jewel was a blue long string that made it possible to wear the jewel around my neck.

After a few hours we were very close to Jareth's castle; when Maddi said she sensed something coming our way. Suddenly a few feet in front of us a black portal appeared from nowhere. Maddi got into a stance of readiness and Rikki's hands were suddenly lit on fire. A girl came out of the dark portal. "Greetings new priestess of the Jewel of Light, my name is Sae, leader of the House of Shadows and master of your worst nightmares." Sae said with the most sinister and icy voice you would ever hear. I took a step back judging by the way Sae looks right now she doesn't play around when it came to the things she that she wanted. I told her in my bravest voice, "What do you want? And step aside unless you want a butt-whopping from me!" Sae just chuckled and said coolly," Really? You think you can talk to me that way, light half?" I must have made a look that said that I was confused because Sae quickly said," When I said my light half I meant that whether you like or not, we both share the same qualities and traits as people but I am more darker and more than willing to do whatever it takes to get what I want, unlike you Sarah. Also, regrettably I placed a small portion of my soul in you."

I was startled at that information but I knew I couldn't think about that now, "I have a part of your soul in me why? And if we are the opposite of each other then why did you wait until I was with friends to confront me then?" Maddi a "ouch" sound and Rikki snickered. Sae chuckled darkly and said calmly but at the same time with venom, "That's for me to know and for you to find out, but enough of this idle chit-chat shit! Hand over that jewel and I won't have to seriously injure you!" Maddi intervened the conversation saying, "Go ahead and try and get the jewel then!" Sae started to chant a spell in ancient language. After Sae said that huge glaciers was forming around Maddi, Rikki and I.

I thought we were doomed, but Maddi surprisingly said with annoyance, "Uggh! I can't believe she is using ice magic in front of me! I hate that!" Maddi said, "Rikki you better use your fire magic before we freeze!" Rikki makes a salute and chants her fire spell. Maddi told me that although she uses mainly her sword to fight, when she attacks magical foes, she relies on water type magic or, as most people in the northern regions of the Underground know it as ice magic. As you can guess, ice magic vs. ice magic will not help in a situation like this. If Maddi used ice magic, it would only help Sae's increasing glaciers to grow bigger and faster! Suddenly I heard Rikki also chant a spell in an ancient language. Coming out of Rikki's right hand was a huge medium level fire that started to melt Sae's already towering glaciers! Sae looked as though she was trying to shield herself from the heat of the flames, as she raised her hands up to protect her face.

Then she disappeared into the same dark portal that she used to get here and fled. I look at Rikki with awe and amazement. "Holy crap Rikki! That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen you do!" I exclaimed. Rikki just rubs her head a little bit and said casually, "Oh, that? That was nothing. You should see me when I'm using fire magic in a true battle; I'm truly amazing when it comes to fire magic. I'm a fire mage you know." I looked at her in surprise; I would never have guessed that Rikki was a mage. Rikki always seemed to me that she was a person that would only use a staff or a spear in a fight.

Maddi continued to talk as we made our way back to Jareth's castle," You see Sarah, Rikki and I are mages. Rikki, sometimes when she battles uses the type of magic known as fire magic. When I battle, I will most likely use ice magic if necessary, but mostly I use my sword or my scythe." "So, how many types of magic are there?" I asked. Maddi answered, "Well there's normal magic which involves summoning small things like summoning a mirror or stuff like that, but that doesn't really count since normal magic is not used for offensive or defensive purposes. There are ice/water, fire, wind, earth, light, dark, electricity, physic, spirit, healing, transformation, illusion, and the extremely rare type, cosmos magic; so in total there is 13 types. Each mage is usually a gifted master in one of the magic types, but that doesn't mean they have to use only one type; as you just saw Rikki using fire magic, and while she uses fire she can use electricity magic, as for me, I'm extremely talented at using ice magic but I can also use surprisingly cosmos magic. Jareth uses illusion magic but can also use spirit magic."

"So each mage or Fae have a specialty in one type of magic but can use of the other types?" I questioned. Maddi nods her head, "Well yes and no, yes because every mage or Fae can use healing magic to heal minor wounds and things; but we mostly leave the medical stuff to the elven race because they are masters at healing magic, and transformation magic, and no because only a very few mages and Faes can use light magic. Also some mages and Fae are born with one element type magic. Also there is extremely low number can use cosmos magic and thankfully there are only a handful of those who use dark magic. Cosmos and light magic are the strongest kind of magic, dark magic is strong but those who use dark magic are looked down upon negatively." I made an "Ah" sound that escaped my mouth; I also asked about how Jareth can transform into an owl if he doesn't use transformation magic that often. Rikki said, "As Maddi said, every Fae and mage can use transformation magic. The thing with transformation magic is that it is almost all the time only allows animal forms; a true master of transformation magic can shape shift him or herself into anything without any trouble. For example my animal form is a monkey because I am carefree and also because of my agility; Maddi's animal form is an arctic wolf because of her loyalty, fearlessness, cautious and being dark, Jareth's animal form is a white barn owl because of his acknowledgement of his dark side of his personality and also because he is protective and mystical and knowledgeable. The more alike a Fae, or mage, is to a certain animal, the more likely that Fae's or mage's animal form will become that animal." I nodded in understanding. After an awhile we got back to Jareth's castle.


	9. Chapter 9: Survival Instincts

**Chapter 9:**

**Survival Instincts**

**(Sarah's POV) **

When we got back to Jareth's castle, Rikki said she was going back to the Fiery gang's forest to hang out with them and she would be back later. I told Maddi to tell Jareth that I going to find and spend time with Hoggle. Maddi nodded and told me that if I go through the first red door in the left hall on the way to throne room; it would take me the beginning of the Labyrinth where Hoggle was at the moment; and went to the throne room where she said she sensed Jareth's presence at the moment. _Sensing Jareth's presence? I will ask Maddi about that later. _I listened to Maddi's instructions and headed down the left hall and found the red door and went through it.

I was amazed to find that I was indeed back at the beginning of the Labyrinth and I was only a few feet away from Hoggle who was busy exterminating he fairies. I walked over to him and said hello. He jumped a bit because I was behind and turned around to see me smiling. After I told him how I was doing and what had happened that brought down here; he asked me if I wanted to help him and I told him that I would be happy to help.

**(Maddi's POV)**

When I walked into the Goblin throne room I found Jareth in the middle of the goblins looking like he about rip apart the chickens in the room. I looked at the goblins whose names were Zappy and Ziggy that were in the middle of an argument over which the three chickens in the middle of the goblins belonged to. Suddenly I heard Jareth's voice boomed throughout the room and his British accent stronger than usual, "ALRIGHT I HAD ENOUGH! You two better solve this soon or I will rip the chickens in half! Now what will it be?"

I cringed in fear, because in my experience when Jareth gets this angry…well, I shivered at the thought of Jareth's wrath; let's just say it's best to not be in the same room as him. The goblins sensing their monarch's anger ushered their friends to end the dispute quickly so Ziggy (being the true owner of the chickens in question) quickly told Zappy that he could have chickens; Jareth read Ziggy's mind and order Zappy to return the chickens to Ziggy, which Zappy did in order to not anger his king any further.

The rest of the goblins went back to business of drinking Goblin Ale, spit balling the chickens, and finding out if a chicken can tightrope walk. I casually walked to Jareth who was now on his throne slumped and tapping his ridding crop on his thigh. I said to him in a singing suggestive manner, "Someone needs a break." He turned to face me and said angrily, "Maddi! I have no time for your stupid games you unintelligent wolf!" I felt my anger rise, _Unintelligent? Unintelligent? Oh I'll show him who's unintelligent alright! _I answered him, "Unintelligent you say? Fine let's see who is unintelligent; I challenge you, Jareth Roy de Goblin king to a duel! We will only use our animal forms and attack each other until one of us yields and NO magic." Jareth agrees because this way he could relieve some of his stress of being king; and he summons Rikki to be referee and orders one of the goblins to fetch Hoggle and Sarah.

**(Sarah's POV)**

So far this day hasn't been totally bad. Since I started helping Hoggle with exterminating the fairies I killed 25 so far and I was about to kill my 26th when I spotted a short green goblin coming our way, he was running on top of the Labyrinth's walls. I hear Hoggle ask, "Zip? What's goin' on in the castle?" The goblin named Zip answered in short breathes, "Kingy and guard gonna have animal duel in a few moments; Kingy asks me to tell Hoggle and Lady to bring to watch duel." Hoggle nods his head and thanks Zip. Zip in turn nods and runs back towards the castle while still on top the Labyrinth's walls.

"Wells Sarah me thinks it would be in our best interest to watch this duel." I nodded and followed Hoggle into the Labyrinth and found the worm in the wall and I heard Hoggle ask the worm, "Miss, which way **away** from castle?" The worm replied, "You should go right." Hoggle says thank you and the worm heads back into its hole. After that I asked Hoggle why we weren't going the way that the worm told us to go. Hoggle chuckles and said, "King Jareth had ordered that worm to throw off those who are either unintelligent or are naïve runners from the path that leads to his castle."

It only took us a few minutes to reach Jareth's castle and when we got there I saw Jareth and Maddi standing on opposite sides and Rikki in the middle. Hoggle and I quickly find empty spots on the steps which were surrounded by the goblins. Once everyone was seated I heard Rikki explaining the rules, "Alright let's get this underway! This duel in between Goblin King Jareth and his bodyguard Maddi Aeroglacier; the boundaries are 350 meters in all four directions! Any opponent who steps outside the set boundaries will automatically lose the fight. Remember you two this is an animal duel; no magic is allowed! Only your abilities as your respective animals are allowed. In order to win this type of duel you need to keep attacking your opponent until they yield. Are challengers ready?" Both Maddi and Jareth said Aye. Rikki nods her head and shouts while stepping out of the way, "Begin duel!" And with that a blinding light forms consumes Jareth and moments later he appears in his barn owl form and he let out a screech. I looked the right to see a small blizzard cover Maddi and also moments later she jumped out of the small pile of snow; instead of her Fae self she was an arctic wolf and she let out an intimidating growl.

Some of the goblins jumped in fear and some grabbed my legs as if they wanted to be protected from Maddi who was a now a wolf. Rikki whispered to me, "Wolves are predators while the goblins are mostly prey; so the goblins are naturally afraid. Not to mention most of Jareth's goblins' aren't very bright." I giggled slightly when Rikki said that the goblins weren't bright because well it was true. Meanwhile we all watched as our king was flying high enough around Maddi that she could jump and barely touch him. Then Jareth took off toward a couple of the trees. We saw Maddi growl in frustration and headed off after Jareth.

Jareth was sitting high up on a branch of a tall tree when Maddi got there. At first Maddi tried to jump and tried to climb the tree but ended up sliding down and landing on her but. Jareth was what looked like laughing in his owl form; then Maddi backed up away from the tree. Rikki getting into the thrill of watching a fight said, "Oh, I hope Maddi not planning on ramming herself into the tree in an attempt to get Jareth out of the tree." We all looked and sure enough Maddi lowered her head and charged at the tree at an amazing speed. Jareth stopped laughing and quickly lifted himself into the air to avoid the feel of the tree vibrating. In result Maddi banged her head and the tree shook violently. Jareth again took off leaving a very dizzy wolf that was now having trouble walking straight.

After a bit, Maddi seemed to be back to normal and took off again. Meanwhile Jareth was waiting in a tree that was close by to us. Maddi stopped running and started to sniff for Jareth's scent which she followed to where Jareth was. While Maddi was circling the tree that Jareth was in; he seemed to have an idea because he puffed himself up and let out an extremely loud screech that hurt Maddi's ears. In response some of the goblins said "Poor wolfy" Rikki just laughed and I placed one of my hands onto my mouth to cover my laughter. After that Maddi was trying to think of another tactic and that was when Jareth swooped down and used his talons to unleash a fury of attacks onto Maddi.

In response Maddi transformed into her normal self (who was still holding her ears that were throbbing with pain) and yielded. Jareth Transformed into his Fae self, Rikki got up and declared that Jareth was the winner. Maddi quickly used magic to clean her and said congratulations to her monarch. I got up and walked over to Jareth to give him a congratulations kiss.

Me: Whew! That was an intense. For Maddi anyway cheap shot Jareth here that was probably the only time he will win a fight against her. *_Turning face Jareth who in turn sent a crystal at me which I dodged* _

Jareth: You know that was actually pretty funny seeing Maddi react to my fury of attacks!*_starts laughing_*

Me: It's NOT funny! You cheated!

*_Jareth gives me a death glare* _

Jareth: I did not cheat. And you will refrain yourself from saying ever again or I will bog you! And stop being such a whiner!

Me: Alright geez! I am not a whiner! I will keep to the story for now.

Jareth *_grins_* that's much better.

_*My eyes rolled*_


	10. Chapter 10: Duel and Dark Preparations

7

**Chapter 10:**

**Dark Preparations and Soul collecting**

**Author's note: Thank you snakeyeslo ver2 for reviewing, reviews make me happy (no really they do, because to it means I'm doing something that is worthwhile. Also for those who don't know what POV means, it means Point. Of. View. Oh yeah, reviews= helping me write better! On with the story!**

**(Sae's POV)**

Meanwhile I was in the summoning room, I was watching Sarah and Jareth (kissing) and his subjects though a large mirror hanging up on the black wall swirling with dark magic along with mine and my members' weapons. _Oh bravo Jareth! But I wonder how far you are willing to go for her?_ I heard a loud explosion; I sighed and left the room. I walked down the steps and outside the Temple of the Shadows (Basically it is a mansion that is behind and connected to a grim looking temple).

I looked up the sky of my realm; it is its usual dark red and gray colors soothed me. As I walked I passed the dead trees and grass; and the gloomy mist that is on the ground consumed my feet. In the distance I saw Luna with Cora watching Shade teaching Drake and Jasper what looked like a dark electric/fire spell on one of the lower shadow creatures (a shadow goblin to be exact). The creature looked like it was taking a beating; not that I care we can always get more creatures.

I shook my head as much as I approve of Drake and Jasper showing their powers off to let the shadow creatures know who was superior to them, but I knew they could be out of our realm and searching for people to kill and taking their souls and turning them into more shadow creatures. I hear Luna say with excitement but sulked at the same time, "You two are amazing! I wish I had another powers besides my singing." I walked over to them and said lovingly to Luna, "But Luna, I love it when you sing your dark song, it soothes all of us dark beings." What I meant by that was that even though Luna sings her gloomy songs and those songs have negative effects on normal people; when she sings her songs when me, Jasper, Drake or Cora are around her, our powers get stronger temporarily.

Luna nods and thanks me. Drake and Jasper stop casting spells and asks me what I'm doing outside; because usually I am inside listening to our dark god's lingering voice or dealing with Shade who is our shadow lord's right-hand minion who helps me in ruling the Shadow realm in our lord's *ahem* absence; even though my lord is gone, I can still hear him because I am one of few who are truly loyal to him. "Today I need you Luna, to go with me while (turning to Cora) Cora goes collect souls to feed the darkness and to increase our population of our shadow creatures. Drake, I need you and Jasper to go to the Underground Kingdom of Knowledge to obtain the hidden treasure there; known as the book of Fates and to go to the kingdom of Paraminda and also obtain its hidden treasure there." Drake questioned me, "Why do we need the hidden treasures of the Underground's kingdoms?" I was about to answer when Shade spoke, "We need those treasures because when our lord was sealed away, the priestess used all 7 sacred items to lock him away. Besides, we already have the Shadow Realm's secret treasure, the demon sword of Noctulius the god of darkness and the night aka our lord, so we need to get the remaining 6; because in order to revive our master and Sae needs those items to perform to the dark ritual."

Drake nods his head understanding his job. After that Jasper and Drake vanish from my sight, leaving me with Cora and Luna. I looked at Cora, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and get as many souls as you can and bring them back here!" Cora nods her head and vanishes from my sight. I grinned sinisterly. Good now that they are gone, time for me to make a trip to the Goblin King's castle to obtain his precious pendant that he keeps around his neck. I quickly summoned the shadows to transport myself and Luna from the Shadow Realm leaving behind the awe struck crowd of creatures.

Back at Jareth's castle; Jareth was now sitting on his throne listening to a goblin's complaint about something while Maddi is teaching Sarah how to sense magical auras. And Rikki is playing with a few goblins. In no time at all Luna and I appear in his throne room with a dark portal disappearing behind us. I give the goblins my icy death glare and they all hid. And Luna is right behind me making a face at the goblins. Maddi almost automatically went right in front of her king and was already in a stance of readiness. Sarah clenched her fists which in doing so started to glow with spiritual power/magic.

I causally walked a little bit closer to Jareth and said sarcastically, "Greetings oh great Goblin King, master of the Labyrinth and current protector of the Goblin kingdom's hidden treasure." King Jareth looked at me and said in a cautious voice, "Who are you? And what do you want?" I smiled wickedly and mockingly bowed, "My name is Sae, and I am the leader of the house of Shadows, dark lover and worshiper of the God of the darkness and the night, Noctulius; and unfortunately your precious Sarah's "dark half". Oh and this is Luna a member of the House of the Shadows." Luna smiled and said in her peppy voice, "Hiya! Sorry to do this to you people, but well, we need your treasure for our dark lord, goblin boy!" Jareth seemed to be pissed at the lack of disrespect that Luna was giving him because he said angrily, "Goblin boy? What makes think that I would give my treasure? That creature you worship, he deserved what happened to him!" Sarah asked out loud what Jareth's treasure was. I smiled and said casually, "Really you haven't notice Sarah? It's the pendant that Jareth keeps around his neck at all times, and you never asked your lover why he always wears it? Not that it matters because I will have that treasure no matter what!"

Jareth smirked and said in his cocky voice, "Well there is no way for a shadow creature like you to obtain my pendant, so you are wasting your time, leave my castle now!" I just chuckled darkly and said calmly, "Oh, you will find that I do not intend on leaving without that treasure; and as for "never" obtaining it, I think you are dead wrong." Jareth gave me a questioning look and asked with his kingly voice, "What are you talking about? The only way you can attempt to have my pendant is…no, you are not serious?" I smiled icily and said, "I am dead serious, Fae boy! I challenge you Goblin King Jareth to an all-out double magic duel! The winners get your treasured pendant and believe me; losing your pendant will be the least of your troubles. My partner will be Luna who will be yours?" Jareth thought for a while and turned to Sarah, "Sarah my love, will you be my partner in this duel?"

I overhear d Sarah say in a nervous voice, "Why me? Why not Maddi? It's not that I don't want to fight with you Jareth, quite the opposite, but I don't think I'm strong enough let alone skilled enough to help you; I don't want you to lose your pendant because of me." Maddi encouraged her, "Sarah the only method you will be able to get stronger is if you participate in duels and practice using your powers. Besides, with Jareth by your side I'm sure you can win. Also, you know that my magic is ice so I won't be much of help to Jareth and my fighting skills are excellent but unfortunately I can sense that Sae is a bit stronger than me; and Rikki being a pyromaniac, will just probably burn everything and everyone." Rikki just smiles and says happily, "Pyromaniacs unite!"

Luna smirks at Rikki and says in her cocky voice, "That's not something to be proud of loser!" Rikki just shrugged and said, "If something about you is true, then why deny it? Besides I enjoy and am proud of being a pyromaniac." Luna rolled her eyes and turns to me and said, "Big sis, can we just get this underway? I want to go back to the realm of Shadows and play with the shadow goblins." I replied sweetly, "Of course my little "sister", whatever you say. Luna and I will be outside where your previous duel was; don't make me wait long dear "light" half." I said with disgust to Sarah. And with that Luna and I vanished to the battle ground.

**(Sarah's POV)**

I turned to face Jareth who looked like he was going to kill someone (probably Sae and maybe Luna), but at the same looked determined to win. I grabbed his hand gently and said softly, "Jareth are you absolutely sure you want me to be your partner for this duel?" In response he pulled me into his arms and gave me a reassuring but passionate kiss. I immediately felt like jelly when he kissed me, and I wanted to take the kiss further but he broke away before I could get a chance to.

Jareth firmly said to me, "Sarah, I am certain that I want you as my partner. I know you will do well; I have faith in you." I nodded and told him that I have faith in him as well; and with that Jareth brought me back in his arms and he transported us to the grounds where Sae and Luna were waiting for us. Rikki and Maddi transported themselves as well.

**(Sae's POV)**

While I am waiting for Jareth and Sarah to come, I magically made a fairly tall flat rock to sit on while Luna was tormenting a dwarf goblin (I believe his name is Hoggle). After waiting for a little bit, a large ball of energy appear only a few feet away from me, and Sarah (who was dress in blue battle shorts that reached to her knees and a long black sleeved shirt with leather gauntlets and black combat boots) Jareth, Rikki and Maddi emerged from the orb. I smiled, I detest them all, but there is nothing else in this world or the next that I like more than, to hurt people both physically and emotionally, well, okay that was a lie, there is one more one thing that I love, and that is my dear Noctulius.

I got up and removed my shadow cloak to reveal my black thin strap shirt with my blood red skirt and wore black shorts with my black combat boots and my black fingerless gloves. I snapped my fingers and my hair was magically put into a ponytail. Luna followed my lead and took off her cloak as well and she wore; a white skirt with white shorts underneath, white fingerless gloves, a white blouse with silver MBT Salama sandals.

I looked around and saw that we already had a sizable crowd, full of Jareth's worthless goblins and along with the loser pairs of the fire mage, Rikki and Jareth's bodyguard, Maddi. I also noticed Sarah's friends, Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus who was yelling "Long live his majesty and the Lady Sarah! May our Lord and Lady triumph over the darkness!" Ludo shouted out "Sarah win!" Hoggle just sat in the crowd looking nervous. I rolled my eyes annoyed that Sarah's friends were cheering for a victory that was not going to happen for Jareth and Sarah, that I much I promise (not mention I cannot stand creatures who are happy go lucky, it makes me sick).

Rikki again was made to referee this match which I agreed to, not that it made any difference to the outcome of this duel. All four of us got into a stance of readiness and said that we were ready. Rikki shouted with power, "Let the duel begin!" I turned to Luna and nodded to let her know that she could sing her dark song "Melody of the Darkness" now. Sarah sent a ball of spiritual/electrical magic at me; in turn I blocked the attack with a dark energy shield. Jareth was about to attack Luna when she smiled and summoned her microphone from the shadows and started to sing:

Open your beautiful eyes to the dark night.

Gently rest yourself down on the ground and wait for the night's creatures to snatch you!

Think you can escape their cruel hands?

Your world is spiraling out of your control and your heart is changing.

Love, oh yeah love, it actually is an illusion created by the foolish weak heart!

You may believe it's a precious feeling that cannot be easily broken; you're wrong!

Just like the light it can be broken so easily!

Just like friendships it can be oh so easily broken!

So my dear, just give up your ideas of love and happiness and let yourself be wrapped in the darkness's sweet embrace!

Let's face it, I know you better than anyone else, you want to get stronger and be able to stand on your own.

Well, my dear, if you take my hand I will show you the easiest way to gain power all you have to do is cast away your heart to the shadows!

You have nothing to fear anymore, the darkness is your true savior!

While Luna was singing her song I felt my dark powers growing stronger and Jareth's and Sarah's powers were becoming weaker than mine! I see Sarah fall to the ground trying to fight the darkness that was awakening inside her (My presence is only amplifying the darkness that is already in her heart) and Jareth surprisingly still could fight but I can tell that his powers were weakened a bit. _So he can still fight eh?_ I wonder. I smiled and unleashed all of my dark powers in the direction where Sarah was.

With a terrified look, Jareth quickly got in front of Sarah and took the full force of my attack. I grinned because the spell cast was one that does different things every time it hits its target. I looked to see what damage my spell has done this time and smiled; Jareth was trembling due to loss of his blood which was flowing down from his large wounds on his arms and legs. Luna stopped singing and looked in my direction to also see the damage and jumped up and down with joy. I snapped my fingers and Luna and I were wearing our cloaks again. I walked up to Sarah and mockingly said to her, "Looks like we've won the battle, even though it wasn't much fun; dear Sarah I expected so much more from you; I do hope you get stronger for our final battle together." She looked up to me with pure hatred. I smiled at her and casually walked over to the Goblin king and bent down and said to him, "Now, since you are the loser, I will take my prize (I ripped it off of him)." I looked at the pendant already which I am already feeling the ancient power inside it. I looked up to see Maddi and Rikki and a few goblins about to attack me. I laughed and said, "Fools! I won your king's pendant fair and by the laws of the Underground you cannot do anything against me!" They stopped their advances and looked at me with great hatred in their eyes. Luna walks to be by my side and said, "Hmm…tough crowd, shall we go?" I nodded and with that we disappeared from their sight and were back in the Realm of Shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A desperate wish and a lover's act

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the movie "The Labyrinth".

Reviews are greatly appreciated. The only I have changed is that I made Sarah half-Fae for a reason, which you will see if you continue to read…

(Sarah's POV)

When Sae left, I felt so exhausted from trying to not give in to the negative emotions that left me in an inner turmoil. I weakly looked over to Jareth who was bleeding badly I tried to get up and go and help him but my body wouldn't listen to me. I had enough strength to yell at Maddi, "Maddi go to Jareth's side and help him please!" Maddi nodded her head and ordered some of the goblins to get the healers and told Rikki to help me while she tries to her stop the wounds on Jareth's body from bleeding. Rikki rushes over to my side and says she is sorry about the duel and takes out a healing potion.

Within a few minutes a Fae (who looked like a medic) came and was healing Jareth's wounds. In a matter of minutes I was feeling better and got up and thanked Rikki for her help and walked over to Jareth who was accompanied by a sad looking/ mutter it's my entire fault Maddi. I knelt down and held one of Jareth's hands softly. An hour later and Jareth looked like he was back to full health. After to thanking and paying the medic; the medic left muttering bloody hell under his breath.

Jareth got up and ordered the goblins to leave and return to their original activities. With the goblins being busy he told Rikki, Maddi that they free for now and that he wished to speak to me alone. Rikki and Maddi bowed and left. I looked at Jareth who in turn looked at me with frustration and sadness. I followed him into his throne room.

He stepped a few feet away from me and screamed out in anger and sent a ball of magic to the wall. I cringed a little bit when I saw that the wall that Jareth targeted had a huge hole in it now. I was at a loss for words; I mean I knew that his pendant is important to him but, I didn't realize it is his kingdom's hidden treasure. I looked down to the floor; I felt angry with myself for being so weak and failing to stop Sae from winning.

(Jareth's POV)

I let out an angry scream, and sent a crystal filled with magic. I turned to see Sarah who looked like she was angry herself.

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile Maddi and Rikki were busy planning on their own.

(Maddi's POV)

When Jareth had told me that Rikki and I were free to do whatever we wanted for now; I smiled because I was waiting for an opportunity for freedom for a couple of hours. I have a plan, but it required an hour or so for my plan to work. Since I now have my free time, I can go onto phase 2 of my plan. Rikki knowing my plan, followed me to a wall left of the doors leading into Jareth's castle; I lifted my hand onto one of the bricks and the hidden door appeared and I opened it and Rikki and I went through into a medium size room where the goblins were sitting around wondering why I asked them to come here earlier this morning in secret, Rikki and I both love Jareth as a brother so that's I came up with this plan.

I got behind the podium that was on a small stage with stairs. Rikki went over and sat with the goblins. I cleared my throat to get the attention of the goblins. They were still talking, I sighed and yelled, "If everyone will shut up, I will give you guys your sweets!" The goblins stopped talking when they heard the word "sweets" I smiled and said in my authoritative voice, "That's much better, now on to the main the reason of why you guys are here. We all respect and our love our king and the Lady Sarah; but due to certain recent events, Jareth has yet to ask Lady Sarah to marry him." The goblins nodded in agreement.

I may look like I'm eighteen years old but that's because I chose to stop aging at that age. Faes, since we live for so long, and due to the tremendous amount of magic we have in our bodies, we have the ability to "stop" the aging process. Even though I have stopped aging that doesn't mean that I can't die, I can still die from injuries (more specifically iron inflicted injuries) or very rare but still effective, illnesses. (The same is true for Rikki even though she is full human).

Anyways, I have lived with the goblins since the start of Jareth's sovereignty. And even though Jareth has been with a fair amount of women in his time; not one of those women had he actually fallen in love with truly. Those women were basically the women he had a fancy for a time or they were short-lived romances. Anyways, the goblins, Rikki and I have waited patiently for Jareth to take a queen. I actually surprised that his parents have been extremely tolerant of Jareth being single; but unfortunately I have a feeling that they won't wait forever. Most of the Fae are not the most patient of creatures when it comes to mating and due do to our long live spans and our magic; it's extremely difficult for Fae females to get pregnant while with male Fae it is very easy for them to get females of other races pregnant.

I notice I was losing the attention of the goblins; they have such short attention spans. "Everyone please listen this is important; as we all know our lord is single and is not only our lord the king of the Goblin kingdom but is also the crowned High prince of the Underground. This is one of the main reasons why I called this meeting. The second reason is that I have a plan to get Jareth engaged and married to our Lady Sarah before 2 years pass. So raise your hands if you want Lady Sarah as our queen and will corporate with me and my plan to get ourselves a queen?"

I looked around the room to see all the goblins raising their hands and I smiled that was the answer was I hoping for. I waved my hand revealed the sweets that I got from the Aboveground. The goblins looked hungry and charged forward for the sweets. I quickly stepped out of the way in order to not be trampled by a bunch of goblins.

I walked over to Rikki and happily said, "Well that went well." Rikki responded, "I'll say, by the way, do you know anything about the shadows and their goal?" I told her what I knew and how I got the information on the shadows and its realm. After I finished talking, I saw Rikki's expression changed from happy to worry. "Maddi, I know that you are from Aquarius, the Underground kingdom of water and knowledge; and I also know that you are the protector of the Book of Fates, so my question is this: Why are you here when you should be protecting that book?" I smiled and said, "Relax, before I left Aquarius, I placed 10 deadly traps and incredibly hard riddles, not to mention I placed a very powerful protection enchantment around that book, no one can get to it."

Rikki gave me a "are you sure?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, I am sure that no one can get that book. Also, I am not the only one who is supposed to protect one of the hidden treasures; you Rikki are protecting one of those items as well." Rikki nodded her head and replied, "Yes, but I am clever; I have the sword of Ignis the warrior king of Paraminda with me." I shrugged and I left with Rikki right behind me to join Jareth in his throne room.

(Jareth's POV)

I realized that I might have scared Sarah, because she looked a little bit scared. _I guess I should tell her why my pendant is important. _I asked Sarah to sit on the steps of my throne with me because my explanation would take a while. When we sat down, Sarah looked at me to listen to what I have to say. I took a deep and breathe and said, "Sarah, I know you just came here a couple of days ago so you probably do not know the significance in my pendant."

I looked to see if Sarah was still listening to me and she was. I continued, "In the Underground there are 6 major kingdoms; Aquarius, the kingdom of water and knowledge, Paraminda, the kingdom of fire and power, Luminas, the kingdom of light and justice and also heart the Underground because it is located at the very center of the Underground, Ilmatar, the kingdom of the wind and courage, Kylemore, the kingdom of earth and protection, and finally my realm, the Goblin kingdom, the kingdom of dreams and illusions.

Each of those kingdoms has a hidden treasure that has a significant meaning to each of the kingdoms. Those treasures are; Aquarius's treasure, the Book of Fates, the sword of Ignis the warrior king of Paraminda, the scepter of Lumina, the goddess of light, Ilmatar's treasure is the longbow of the Gales, Kylemore's treasure is the shield of Eden, and the Goblin kingdom's treasure, as you now know, is the Goblin pendant. Each treasure is protected by either their respective rulers or chosen guardians.

Those who are protecting those precious treasures now are; Lumina's high queen and my mother, Catherine, Kylemore's king, Matthias, Sky, the current wind sage, and believe or not, Maddi who is from Aquarius, Rikki of Paraminda, and me. Those treasures are very powerful and ancient and they give their rulers or proctors remarkable powers, and are sacred to each kingdom."

Sarah nodded and looked worried and shocked because then she asked, "So umm…if your mother is queen of the light kingdom what does that make you? What happened to your father? Also what can your pendant do? I mean when you have it with you." I smiled and replied, "Well, even though I am truly gifted at illusions and spirit magic and I could definitely rule the Goblin kingdom without it; but when I had it, I could summon extremely powerful creatures if it was necessary and be able to grant more complex wishes, also I could control the labyrinth more easily when I had it on me. Also since my mother is high queen that would make me the crowned prince of the Underground and next high king. I am ruling the Goblin kingdom until my mother deems me ready to take over. And my father died in a war 4000 years ago."

Sarah smiled and said jokingly, "You mean, by yourself you couldn't governor the labyrinth without the goblin pendant?" I shook my head and answered her, "No, that is not true, I can still control the labyrinth, but it will be slightly difficult for me to change it for runners because of the large amounts of energy that is needed to change the labyrinth" Sarah inquired, "So what do we do now? I mean can we get into the realm of Shadows and get your pendant back by force?" I sighed and told her truthfully, "Sarah, I would go to that forsaken realm myself, if I was certain that I would come back with no problems; but, there is a reason why no one; especially those of my race, do not enter that realm." Sarah asked me why not and says that I am strong enough. I chuckled slightly at her belief in my strength. "If I was strong enough precious thing, then I would have not lost my pendant to that fiend, no, I know I am not strong to resist the shadows pull- Sarah gave me look that said "then I will go" no Sarah, I will not allow you to go to that evil realm, I you are strong, but remember, you are half human and therefore more prone to seduction that the shadows will likely bring upon you."

Sarah was about to protest, but I raised my hand to stop her and said causally, "Not another word on that subject, now I have been meaning to ask you on a date. So, I will do so now, Sarah will you do me the honor of going on a date with me today?" Sarah slightly blushed and said that she would happily go on a date today. I told her I would meet her here in the throne room in one hour, Sarah nodded and left to go and get ready.

(Sarah's POV)

I quickly got to my room and closed the door and quickly looked through my walk in closet to pick out a dress.

(Rikki's POV)**  
><strong>When Maddi and I got into the throne room we saw Jareth pacing back and forth in front of his throne. I told Maddi that I wanted to go find Sarah and that she should stay here and keep an eye on Jareth. She nodded and walked over and sat on the steps that lead up to Jareth's throne. When I walked out of the room Hoggle walked past me and greeted me. I did a friendly salute at him and asked him what he was doing. He told me that he was going to give Jareth the list of things that needed to be taken care of in the labyrinth. I told him that Jareth was pacing.

_I have a feeling that Sarah is in her room doing something._ I quickly ran up the stairs to where Sarah's room is. I can perform magic but I can't teleport myself (without losing an arm or leg in the process) so I have to walk or run which sucks. I got to Sarah's room and noticed that the door was open slightly; I walked in to see Sarah's bed covered by beautiful dresses. She turns around looking frustrated. Sarah said desperately, "Rikki can you give me your opinion on what dress I should wear for my date with Jareth today?" _Ah, so that's her reason for a messy bed. _

I walked into her walk-in closet, I looked around. After a few minutes I brought out a dress to see if Sarah would like it. The dress is a simple sea-blue beach short knee length that comes with white sandals. Sarah said with delight, "Oh, that's perfect! Thanks for helping me Rikki!" I said it was no problem. And with that Sarah walked into her closet and started to get changed.

After 30 minutes Sarah came out of the closet and twirled around and asked how she looked. I looked at her with awe; her hair was in a loose but not too loose ponytail and she had a gold bracelet on her right wrist; she was also wearing the Jewel of Light around her neck. The dress itself complemented Sarah's emerald eyes well, she looked like a goddess. I said with admiration, "You look like a goddess, Sarah. Come on, Jareth is waiting in the throne room." Sarah and I ran all the down the hall (which wasn't very long) and we were off to the throne room.

(Maddi's POV)

I watched my monarch pacing back and forth like a nervous idiotic school boy. My king is wearing grey tight pants with a white poet shirt that shows some of his hairless chest with gloves. I couldn't help but notice that Jareth still looks handsome but, since he doesn't have his pendant, he looks like a normal Fae. _My lord is not normal, even by Fae standards; there has to be a way to get his pendant back._ Hoggle told me earlier that he asked Sarah to go on a date with him today. I was about to tell him to stop, but Hoggle said with annoyance in his voice, "Yer majesty, stop yer pacing! Seriously, Sarah will come when she's ready." Jareth was about to say one of his usual nasty insults, but I quickly asked him, "Your highness, where are going to take Sarah? Not to be disrespectful but, you know how the other Faes feel about half-breeds and that they do not like seeing them move up in rank." Jareth sighed and said, "I know that Maddi, that's why I am planning on going to Blue Moon Lagoon in the Mystic Forest."

I was surprised, that was not what I had in mind for a first date. _Although the crystal clear secluded lagoon would be perfect for proposing to someone. _Then it dawned on me and I asked with excitement, "Wait! Jareth are you going to propose to Sarah?" Hoggle looked up to our monarch with worry, Jareth shook his head and said calmly, "No, at least not yet anyway. I want to bring Sarah to that place because it is not only a beautiful view, but I can talk to her and get to know her better there."

I gave a look that showed that I understood. I know that Jareth loves Sarah with all his being and I'm happy for him; I mean he has watched her since the day of her birth and we all want her as our queen, but Jareth doesn't know Sarah very well; at least not well enough to fully understand her anyway.

A few moments later, Sarah walked into Jareth's throne room with Rikki behind her. I looked back to see Jareth who looked like he was about kiss Sarah senselessly and tell how amazing she looks, but restrained himself from doing so.

Jareth asked Sarah is she was ready; when she told him she was he gently grabbed Sarah's hand and the two love birds vanished from our sights.

(Sarah's POV)

While Jareth and I were traveling, I was starting to feel sick and clung onto him for my dear life and closed my eyes. After what seemed forever; I opened my eyes to see a beautiful lagoon with a crystal clear blue color surrounded by tall evergreen trees. Near the water was a large picnic blanket with two plates with glasses and fruit and other foods.

We walked over and sat down on the blanket. For a few moments there was an awkward silence between us. My mind echoes a thought through me. _Okay Sarah, you are on a date with the man of your dreams, so don't say anything stupid! _Jareth was the first to break the silence, "So what do you think of this place Sarah?" I looked up and smiled and replied, "This place is beautiful, it must be important to you." I mentally slapped myself, _of course this place is important to him, and otherwise why would he bring me here?_

Jareth looked surprised that I guessed because he said, "Yes, this place is important to me, because it is where I spent most of my childhood." A "oh" escaped from my mouth, I grabbed a strawberry and was about to eat it when Jareth asked, "Sarah, I thought you love peaches," he picked up one and continued, "how come you are not eating one?" I laughed and said jokingly, "I saw the peaches and I thought back to my time in the labyrinth when Hoggle gave that tainted peach. Since then I tried to stay away from them." Jareth's face was filled with slight pain and guilt, "Sarah, I gave Hoggle that peach to give to you because I wanted to delay your running; you must understand Sarah, I do not like to lose easily and wanted to delay you so that you would fail."

I sighed and responded, "Jareth, I understand now and I forgive you; now, can you forgive me for blaming you for not being fair and "kidnapping" my little brother and for not accepting your offer back then?" Jareth's face turned from pain to loving and replied, "Sarah, I forgave you a month ago after you left; I realized you were too young to understand what I was offering." I nodded; when I looked again I found that Jareth's lips were only inches away from mine. I closed the gap between us.

The kiss started to be gently, but it quickly became fiery passion; Jareth's tongue licked my lips demanding to come into my mouth, I opened my mouth enough to let Jareth's tongue meet mine. While we were kissing Jareth's hands were roaming my body and I moaned when I felt him reach my breasts and started to caress them. My hands slowly creaked up to Jareth's shoulders then to his head and pulled him down so that we were both lying on the blanket.

Just when one of Jareth's hands reached down between my legs, he stopped shaking his head as if to remind himself of having control. I smirked knowing that only I can make lose his self-control. Jareth helped me to sit back up. Jareth quickly asked me what my favorite things are and what I had been doing these past 3 we ate our food, I asked him about himself; I laughed when he told me about an incident that happened to one of the goblins, named Zappy who happened to have gotten his name because of it. Then suddenly Jareth looked serious because he asked, "Sarah, I am sorry, but I must ask you something." I gave him a questioning look but told him, he could ask me anything.

He complied and asked in a serious voice, "Sarah, you when Sae said that you were her "light half" and she that she was your "dark half", what did she mean by that?" I sighed; I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. I calmly said, "Jareth, please understand that I only just learned this information myself."

He nodded and made a hand jester that told me that I tell him. I explained everything that had happened so far; from the cave exploration to what Sae had said to me. I looked at Jareth who looked at me with sadness and relief. He pulled me into a hug and said, "I am glad that you are alright," He released me from his hold and continued, "I must tell you something Sarah," I looked at him with curiosity. "Sarah, sometimes when a Fae or a halfling is born, another being is born as well; those beings are known to the Fae as opposite beings. When a strong will person is born whether they are evil or good, has a heart that is not in/close or is far from being balanced with their darkness and light, an Opposite being is born. Depending on the side of the heart that is stronger, will determine what the Opposite being will act like. Most look like their "twin" but not always; sometimes an opposite being can look completely different but most of the time they look the same. The only difference is either their eye color or their personality. Also, for example since Sae is your Opposite being, she lives in the realm of shadows; but, there is a problem with Opposite beings and that is the two beings cannot live separate for long; usually when unbalanced person reaches 20 years of life the two beings die because the soul can't survive living in two people."

After Jareth said that, it finally dawned on me that since Sae is my dark half and I'm 18 right now; then I should find a way for Sae and me to put our parts of my soul together. I asked Jareth, "How can someone get their Opposite being's soul to merge with the other?" Jareth causally said, "There are three ways for an unbalanced soul to become balance; one way is that one of the beings are willing to cease to exist, another way is that one you force your respective part onto the other and completely for lack of a better term "devour" that part of the soul. Or the last way is for you two to duel to the death with one of you being the victor."

I asked Jareth, "Jareth, what would happen to me if I lost to Sae in a duel?" Jareth looked pained and said sadly, "I hope that never happens, but in the case that it does happen, Sae would be able to take possession of your body, your beautiful eyes would become yellow and basically you would cease to exist." I was horrified._ I don't want to die; I don't want to leave you! I have to find a way to get stronger both in magic and spiritually. _Jareth hugged me and I lost myself to his scent of magic and spices.

Jareth summoned a clock and looked at the time; it is 4:00 p.m. Jareth sighed, "Well it's getting late and I need to get back to the castle," He stood up and waved his hand doing so made the picnic vanish which was fine we were both done eating anyways. I stood up and was about to take hold of his hand when I looked around to see a group of dark looking creatures that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Jareth looking very annoyed; flicked his wrists and a crystal appeared and flung at the creatures which took damage. _Damn it! I won't lose to Sae again! _I suddenly got an idea; I raised my hands opened and put them in front of me and yelled; doing so released a massive ray of electric magic and spiritual power. In a matter of moments the creatures were destroyed and vanished from our sight. Jareth turned to me and congratulated me. I smiled gently and started to walk towards him when I felt extremely lightheaded and weak. I fell to the ground breathing heavily. _What's happening to me? Why do I feel so weak?_

Jareth looked worried and knelt down by my side and firmly said, "That's what happens when you release more power than you are capable of; I am going to have to carry you." I looked up to him; I'm a little bit annoyed that Jareth thinks that just because I almost collapsed, he thinks that I have to be carried, "Jareth I can walk on my own thank you very much."

I tried to get up but instantly I was on my hands and knees again. Jareth rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style, "Sarah, I know you are strong and are independent, but please let me help you."

Too weak to object I let Jareth carry me; as usual he quickly transported us back to the castle. I looked around and realized that we were in my room. Jareth gently placed me on my bed and told me to rest until dinner. He kissed me on my forehead and left. When he was gone, I sat up and brought my knees under my chin. _Damn it! Why can't I do anything without fainting or feeling weak? _

I know Jareth wants to keep me safe; but I don't want to be rescued all the time! I got up and walked over to my balcony and looked at the sky. It was peaceful and I felt relaxed. _Sarah you are so weak it's pathetic! _Sae's comment managed to get return to my head. I sighed and I decided right then and there I that I was not going to prey to anyone else anymore. I closed my eyes and put my hands together to make a wish. Since Jareth is the king of wishes and dreams; I thought that maybe this wish would come true. I wished out loud, "I wish there's a way for me to get stronger than I am now."

As soon as I made that wish, I heard a strong deity like voice, "Your wish will be granted." I looked around to see who said that, but there was no one there. I shook my head thinking that I must be hallucinating since I'm so tired. I walked back into my room and lay down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

14

**Chapter 12:**

**Saria and Sarah finally meet**

**Author Note: **I am so sorry for the delay in updating the story, but my mom's work laptop broke, so now she has to use the laptop that I use to write. Not to mention having arguments with my little brother (who is a pain!) Anyways, enough of me talking back to the story! Thank you to all who read my story.

**(Maddi's POV)**

I am sleeping peacefully in my room; which is conveniently right next to Jareth's room on the left. My room is next to his just in case of an assassination attempt; even though Jareth is by far; one of the strongest Faes in the Underground. Before I knew it I heard a goblin knock on my door.

Judging by the sounds I am hearing outside my room it was a goblin, a timid goblin. I groaned because I wanted to sleep more. The goblin cautiously came into my room; even though I was asleep; dreaming of running through the forest as a wolf during the winter, my ears can still hear movements. I groaned softly because I knew what was going to happen. A goblin coming into my room means that I'm going to have be waken up soon. My room itself has white marble walls and ceiling; with an aqua color rug at the foot of my single bed that has blue and white sheets and comforters with white pillows. On its walls are three different paintings of forests in the winter time with wolves. Also, my room is naturally cold like winter. (I can't get to sleep if my room is warm).

Judging by the movements of the goblin I would have to say it is Zappy. Not the most graceful of goblins but he usually gets his job done, usually is the one who gets me up, it's either him or Hoggle. I feel him jump onto my bed and shouted with his high pitched voice, "Wakey, sleepy guard! Big, big day today! Wake up!" I groaned in annoyance, "Alright! I am up! Do you have the list for today?" Zappy shook his head up and down repeatedly and said in a happy proud tone, "Me have the list, Zappy very reliable!" The little goblin hands me the list of today's duties that Jareth needs to do. I gave the goblin my thanks and he leaves.

Zappy was just about out the door when he turned around and said to me with curiosity, "by the way, there's an unconscious girl on the hill tell kingy." I nod my head and Zappy leaves. I get out of bed and looked at my clock hanging right next to my bed on the wall; it says it is 7:30. I decide to get dressed the quickest way so I snapped my fingers and I am magically dressed in my normal clothes and clean.

I turned to face my bed and lifted my hand towards my bed and within seconds my bed made itself. I smiled and left my room to go wake my king. My room is right next to Jareth's room on the left just in case there's an assassination attempt. _Which is very unlikely because all the other Faes and magically creatures are terrified of him; and all of the single females think that Jareth is so sexy. _I giggled at the thought.

I am already at his door so I knocked with my free hand; my other hand has the list for today. I heard him say enter so I pushed the large decorative door open to find my king half-asleep and half naked. (He sleeps shirtless but wears dark blue silk pajama pants). I quickly walked to his side and said with respect, "My lord, here's the list of the things that you have to do today." Jareth groans but gets up and said casually, "Thank you Maddi, you may leave now." I bowed my head and was about to leave when I remembered what Zappy said, I quickly turned around to face Jareth, "Oh yeah, Zappy told me something interesting; he said that there's a girl who is lying unconscious next to the tree on the hill that is the starting point to your Labyrinth; you might want to check it out." And with that I left to wait outside for my king to get ready.

**(Jareth's POV)**

I got out of bed and looked at my clock that is next to my bed the time is 8:00 a.m. I summoned a crystal and threw it above my head and snapped my fingers. I looked at myself in the mirror; I am now wearing a white poet's shirt with my usual grey tight pants and my leather gloves and leather knee-high boots. I grabbed my red leather cloak and walked out of the door.

When I left my room, I found my bodyguard standing on the left side of my bedroom's door. Now most nobles in the Underground would protest due to the fact that I have a female bodyguard; but I do not care, Maddi graduated from the Guard's guild in second place (first place was a boy named Daniel Arrith). She is by far one of the best warriors I have seen the only problem with her skills is that she is not used to fighting a powerful foe such as the wench, Sae.

I ordered Maddi to wait where she is while I go wake up Sarah. _I want to personally wake up Sarah._ I opened the door that leads to Sarah's room and I find Sarah alright but she looks as though she had a tough night's sleep. I went to her side and sat on her bed and tried to wake up Sarah who has her covers kicked and her hair is a mess and she has a pained look on her face.

I gently shook Sarah telling her to wake up. With a soft moan Sarah awoke. "Sarah, did you have a bad dream?" I asked her. Sarah nodded and said shaking a little bit, "Y-yes, in the dream I was Saria, but I was at the age of 10, at first I was running around playing tag with the village kids who were about the same age as me. Suddenly the sky turned red and a man was running towards us saying the king was coming towards the shrine.

My eyes grew wide and I became frantic I told the kids that I was heading home and ran as fast as I could. When I got home I found my father bowing down to the king and asked him what brought him to the shrine where we were living. The High king smiled wickedly and said that he has come to take my mother away because he wanted her because of her beauty. My father immediately refused the king and quickly withdrew his sword and lunged at the king.

The king laughed cruelly and with swift speed stabbed my father in the heart. I stood there shaking with anger and fright; my mother wearing a priestess outfit enters the room and screams my father's name and called the king a foul name. The king ordered his bodyguard to grab her, but she almost automatically sent spheres of spiritual energy at the king and his bodyguard. The two men feel backwards in pain, the king whose very presence was intimating got very angry at my mother and using his swift speed also stabbed my mother fatally. The king not wanting to be seen like this fled along with his bodyguard.

I quickly ran to my dying mother and kept telling her that she was strong and she would pull through. She just chuckled softly and said that she was sorry that she was leaving Serena and me all alone in the world. I shook my head; my tears were falling freely, and kept saying no.

My mother's last words were, "be strong, look after your sister, and don't let anyone hold you back." And with that my mother closed her eyes and died. Serena who was a six year old meanwhile came out of her room because she was done with her nap and asked while rubbing her eyes and asked me why mother had not woke her up. I turned and hugged my sister while crying saying that our parents are dead. Serena said grimly, "So my dream came true?" Then she cried as hard as she could at that age. And then I woke up."

I simply hugged Sarah and stroke her hair lovingly and told her softly that it was only a dream and that it wasn't real. _Although maybe it wasn't a dream, it could have been a memory dream. _I got up after awhile of Sarah being held in my arms. I told her to get dressed and that I would be waiting outside her room.

**(Sarah's POV) **

When Jareth left my room I got up and walked over my closet. I looked at the clothes and decided to wear something easy to move in but was presentable. After a while I picked out a white long-loose sleeved shirt with an emerald green full circle skirt. I picked out a pair of tan closed-toes sandals. I looked at myself in the mirror and smoothed out my hair. I smiled and left my room to find Jareth and Maddi waiting outside.

We all headed down for breakfast; when we got there we found Rikki already at the table eating pancakes. Jareth looked annoyed, "Rikki, it is bad manners to eat before the king arrives." Rikki just smirked and said casually, "I do have good manners just not in front of you." Jareth rubbed his forehead and muttered something inaudible then he sat down.

Maddi and I followed his lead sat down and began to eat the food that had magically appeared. While we are eating I looked up to see Maddi already done with her food while Rikki is adding whip cream to her pancakes. "Maddi how is it that you are done with your breakfast?" Maddi responded casually, "I've always been fast at eating." Jareth finished eating and got up; Maddi also got up and pushed in her chair. He turned to face me and said, "Sarah, someone is at the hill that marks the starting point to my Labyrinth, stay here." I got up and replied stubbornly, "No, Jareth I will not stay here I am coming with you." Jareth was about ordered me to stay when Maddi intervened, "Jareth just let her come with the three of us; she won't be in any danger."

Rikki just finished her food and got up and went to Sarah's side. "What's the harm in letting Sarah come to the hill? It's not dangerous." Jareth sighed knowing he is outnumbered, "Fine, let's go then." He teleports all of us to the hill, when we arrived at the hill; Hoggle was standing by the tree looking at something. I walked forward Hoggle rubbed his head looking unsure of what to say; I looked and gasped, right in front of me is a girl who I am definitely certain is Saria.

I bent down and looked at her in awe; she looked so much like me when my Fae blood was asleep; she looks so peaceful and beautiful except she is kind of pale. I reached to touch her hand, when I did she felt somewhat warm. _I'm confused, isn't she dead; I know for a fact she died a long time ago and I know humans can't live forever. _My thoughts were disturbed since Saria started to wake up; Rikki and Jareth were already preparing to defend me.

Hoggle took up a few steps back to stand by me.

**(Saria's POV)**

I awoke to see my reincarnation, a dwarf, and two Faes. I got up and brushed myself off and said, "Hello, I am Saria, priestess of the Light Goddess, sacred guardian of the Jewel of Light and I am the one that Sarah is reincarnated of." The Goblin King walked forward and says commandingly, "I am the Goblin King, Jareth, to my right is my bodyguard Maddi who is also the water sage, and to my left is the fire sage, Rikki." I nod and turned to face Sarah, "Before you ask me any questions let me explain why I am back in the world of the living. The Light goddess, Lumina, ordered me to return to the Underground to teach you Sarah, how to control your spiritual powers. When the goddess feels that you no longer need me for guidance; my current body will die and turn into star dust and my soul will return to the realm of Light. But in the meantime let us focus on training you; I take it that you feel very tired and weak when you use your powers, am I correct Sarah?"

Sarah looks at me with wonder and surprise, "How did you know?" I causally answered her, "I have been watching you since you were born from the Realm of Light. I knew you were my reincarnation from the moment you were born because I felt your connection to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Questions

Author note: Again I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update, life has been busy. Also P.O.V means point of view.

(Saria's P.O.V)

I looked at Jareth, Sarah, Rikki and Maddi. I knew who they are because as I have said earlier, I said that I have watched over Sarah since her birth. I took a deep breath and said, "And the sooner Sarah begins her training the better. But for now I think we will need to return to the Goblin castle so I can better explain things there, King Jareth could you please teleport us all to your library." Jareth nods his head and waves his hand and we are all in his library.

_With everyone in the same room it will be easier to explain why it's so important for Sarah to become stronger than she currently is. _Jareth breaks the silence, "Will you explain what exactly is going and why those dark beings are so interested in my Sarah?" I sighed and quietly chanted a spell and a medium size sphere of light to appear in front of me and said, "This sphere will show you all what happened when I was alive. Also, those dark beings are what are known as shadow beings who serve Noctulius the god of darkness. And as for why they want Sarah that I can sadly explain. You see it all started when I was alive and living in the town of Luminas in the Underground."

At the mention of my home village the sphere of light changed and showed what happened back then.


	14. Chapter 14

8

**Chapter 14:**

**Saria's Story**

Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for not updating in a long time. My life has been busy preparing for going away for college and work. So without further delay here's the next chapter.

**Saria's Story:**

Three thousand years ago, in a village known as Luminas; it was a small village that was not rich but not poor. It was in that town where Saria was born and raised and lived. When she was about ten her parents died leaving her and her five year old little sister, Serena who looked like her, but had their mother's blue eyes, alone in the world. During this time in the Underground it was dangerous, but Saria was very bright for her age and knew how to take care of herself and her sister. The villagers at that time also helped Saria and Serena out as well. At that time Saria's family was known as a spirit family, which means that the females of Saria's family have the ability to purify demons or any dark being and summon spirits any during that time and usually one of the females has the gift of foresight.

For centuries her family had protected the jewel known as the Jewel of Light from beings that wanted to use it for dark purposes. When Saria reached the age of 17 she became a true priestess, because she, for over the past five years had trained and earned the right to being a full fledge priestess. She had trained herself in archery and swordplay, purifying demons, medicines, learning about different types of herbs, and taking care of the shrine. Since her sister; Serena was the younger sister, she did not have to become a priestess and she didn't have to protect the Jewel of Light; since that duty fell to the elder sister, which in this case, Saria was the older sister, protecting the jewel was her duty. However Serena was now ten years old; had learned that she had the gift of foresight.

One day Saria was wearing light yellow priestess pants and a white top with light yellow trims on the ends of her wide open sleeves and wore tan closed toe sandals; was walking through her village. She saw a group of girls who were her age, squealing over some make up and boys. As a priestess Saria was not allowed to let herself join the girls because if she did, she would be looked down upon in disgrace by the elders of her village. Besides she was on her way out of the town to the forest called the Mystic Forest which was somewhat far in the north of her village to complete a mission that was giving to her by her village elder.

Saria had to go to the forest because the elder of her village came to her reporting that there had been sightings of a dangerous demon lurking in the forest terrorizing and eating humans. Before she left, Saria tied her hair in a ponytail and got sword and bow and told her sister to stay and take care of the shrine and that she would be back in time for lunch. She left her little sister at their shrine because Saria knew that her mission in the forest would be too dangerous for her ten year little sister. Not to mention Saria knew she would come back home, with slightly or in most cases covered in the blood of a demon that she has or will kill.

Saria's life as priestess was a hard and solitarily one; because even though she even though she was respected in her village, all of the boys her age would avoid her. Saria didn't mind the fact that they stayed away from her because of her duties.

When she got the forest she felt a strong fiery aura coming deep within the forest. She headed deeper into the somewhat dense forest and almost instantly was surrounded by six large ferocious demons that reeked of human blood. She took out her black long bow and was about to fire a arrow at the group when one of the demons used their huge hand and knocked her to the side sending her bow and arrow flying away from her. She hit a tree with only her sword at her waist. She was about to get up when another demon opened its right hand and fired extremely sticky and thick vine so that she couldn't move.

The demons laughed in triumphed over the priestess. When one of them moved to finish off Saria they heard a strong fiery male voice, "So you demons have reduced yourselves to hunting a young priestess? How so very predictable of you forest demons!" The demons looked around in shock. In a flash of fire three of the demons were killed. In the midst of the remaining demons and Saria was a fair looking tall guy with spiky fiery colored hair with beautiful silver eyes and pointed ears. He had on a long fiery red shirt with shoulder armor with a dark red cloak, black pants and he wore black adventure boots. On his hands were fingerless leather gauntlets.

In his right hand was a long sword covered in a swirling fire. He didn't seem to mind the heat that was coming from his sword. One of the demons said with fear in their voice, "I know who you are! You're Aiden of the Faes of Fire warriors!" The Faes of Fire back then were known to be protectors as well as outstanding fighters, their rule was "use all of your power to take out your enemies and protect those who are dear to you". Aiden himself was becoming quite famous for his quickness of destroying demons and other creatures that were causing trouble for the people who hired him. Aiden's people as he puts it were recognized by others by their swords that were called fire blades and their fiery hair. Aiden just smirked and after a few minutes he took out the remaining demons.

He saw Saria still pinned down by the vine and she was trying to get free with no luck; and murmured a word that canceled the fire that was consuming his sword, and his sword returned to normal. He cut the binding vine and Saria was released. Saria brushes herself off and starts to head off back to her village. She stops when Aiden asked in a cocky smirking tone, "What no Thank you for saving me from the scaring monsters kind sir?" Saria turned to face the boy who had just saved her life. She notices that he looked like he was twenty years old. She replies in a cold voice, "Why should I thank you?! You just butted in without my consent! I could have taken those demons out by myself!" With Saria's reply, Aiden rolled his eyes and retorted with, "Oh really? You think you could've taken out those demons by yourself? You were bound to a tree and couldn't move!" He had dealt with a lot of priestesses in his line of work and all of them were grateful for his help so he was used to getting a thank you, but he had never meet a girl like Saria before, she was a proud priestess and hated it when people come to rescue without her knowing.

She hated it when people come to her rescue without her knowing it; because she had been on her own for most of her life and she was alone while she training as well; and she didn't want to owe anyone anything, especially anyone who was a member of the Faes of Fire. The Faes of Fire were well respected but when it came to honor or debts that people have or had with them, they took those things quite seriously.

Saria returned to her village and was greeted by the villagers. She was praised and thanked. She replied that she was glad that she could help and was happy that she did her job. When she returned to her family's shrine Serena ran up to her big sister and asked if Saria was okay. Saria answered that she was fine and the two went inside to have dinner and took baths and went to bed. The next day Saria didn't have to do anything that day. She walked into the village to get food for herself and her sister. She met up with her best friend, Kiki. Kiki even though she was an orphan she knew she was from a long line of elite warriors who specialized in fighting against shadow creatures and in ancient times were knights of the goddess Lumina. Kiki had pale skin, blue eyes, snow color hair that reached down to her chin; she wore a white one strap tank top with green shorts and white adventure boots. Around her waist are two short swords.

When the two girls reached the shops, there was a crowd of people surrounding someone. Saria squeezed through the crowd to see her village's elder and Aiden talking. She overheard some of the girls squealing and goggling over Aiden.

Saria rolled her eyes and Kiki just giggled at Saria's reaction. Kiki turned to face the new person. She was shocked to see a Fae with Elder Kros. Elder Kros said in a commanding joyous voice," Today we welcome a new member of our village! This is Aiden of the Faes of Fire; please treat him like you would treat anyone else in this village." Saria protested, "Why?! Why does he want to join this village? I mean come on everyone! You all know as well as I do that this village couldn't satisfy a Fae warrior like him!" Elder Kros became stern and said to Saria, "Saria! Hold your tongue! Is that any way to show respect to your protector?!" Saria was shocked and replied, "My Protector?! How is he my protector I hardly know him!" Aiden replied, "I am bound by my clan's law that I must protect the woman that I saved from her death until the day I die." Elder Kros blesses Aiden and everyone gave him a quick welcome and they went off to continue their lives.

Kiki, Saria and Aiden were the only ones that were left standing Kiki felt the tension between the two and went to check on Serena. When Kiki left, Saria just glared at Aiden. Aiden noticed Saria's glare and said, "Come on Saria can we just at least be civil to each other?" Saria answered, "How can I be civil to a boy who just declared in front of the other villagers that he is my protector?! And don't tell me that it is by your clan's law I know about your clan's laws; and there is no such law stating that you have to protect me." Aiden smirked and replied," Okay so you caught me; but I had say that or else your Elder would never let me stay in this village and then I couldn't see you and I wouldn't be able to get to know you better." Saria was a little surprised this was the first time that a guy wanted to see her personally and to get to know her.

Aiden just smiled and continued, "Saria I know about you being a priestess and being the protector of the Jewel of Light and trust me I have no need of that jewel; I just want to get to know you because when I met you in the forest I couldn't get you out of my mind." Saria just smiled slyly and said, "Well that's not my fault for mesmerizing you with my looks, now is it?" Aiden shook his head and said, "That's not it Saria… I have this ability to sense people who are or who will become important to me; I sense that you, whether you like it or not, will become very important to me, no matter how much we try otherwise."

Saria just sighed and turns to walk home with Aiden following behind her. When they reach home; Kiki sees them and runs towards her with Serena. Kiki jokingly, "So what did I miss out on?" Saria said that Kiki missed out on nothing and explained the situation to Kiki while Serena grabbed her big sister's hand. Kiki made an understanding sound. Kiki suggested to Saria; that Aiden could live with Saria, herself and Serena at the shrine.

Kiki also lives at Saria's family shrine with the sisters because she is an orphan who has known Saria since they were kids. At first Saria protested but, after a while of deep thought she agreed to let Aiden stay with herself and her sister. Besides Saria thought that Aiden could look after Serena when she had to leave her sister to purify demons or was needed for something.

Over the next three years the small group of friends became well known for their abilities to destroy demons and defend the weak from bandits and rouges. During those years Saria and Aiden fell in love with each other. Serena thought of Aiden as the big brother that she never had. Kiki was happy for the couple; she didn't mind Saria spending a little more with Aiden than with her or Serena because at that time Kiki found a guy that she was dating in the village. Also over the three years Serena had become more in tune with the fates and foresaw a group of people called the House of Shadows were trying to summon the dark god Noctulius.

One day while the three young adults were assigned to track down and destroy a fairly large demon called a Bat demon. That type of demon was very a serious threat to the village of Lumina's survival. The three already knew that the House of Shadows sent that demon to attack their village.

When they got to the location of where the demon was last seen they were surprised to see two young women with yellow eyes there with the monster. Serena had also foreseen the women whose names were Cora and Sae. Luckily back then there were only ten members of the House of Shadows back then. Saria took out her long sword and started a chant that would give her sword the ability to destroy darkness; while Kiki took out her two short swords and Aiden took out his fire blade and they started to attack the demon and the two girls of the shadows. After a moment Saria's blade was shining a white light and she sent a huge wave of purifying light that hit Cora in the chest destroying her.

In the midst of the confusion Sae thought she won that battle but when she turned she was horrified when she saw Cora; Cora was pushed back by Saria's spiritual power filled sword and was lying on the ground killed. Kiki and Aiden killed the demon. Saria had the look of strong determination and seemed to be unfazed by killing a girl who was her age. Sae screamed in anger she sent a blast of her dark energy at Saria. Saria sighed and put her right hand in front of her and summoned a barrier and the dark energy ball was reflected back to Sae.

Sae waved her hand and a vial of Cora's blood appeared in her right hand and screamed, "Damn you Saria! Damn you, this isn't over!" With that Sae vanished into the dark smoke that surrounded her. Aiden ran over to Saria to see if his love was alright. Saria said she was fine. Over the next few days Sae and the remaining members of the House of Shadows kept sending their powers and monsters to attack the village of Luminas. Saria, Kiki and Aiden fought to protect their village. Three of them knew that they couldn't continue fighting like this for forever.

Serena foresaw an attack that would happen in three days and told her sister, Kiki, Aiden, villagers and elder Kros. The villagers and the elder were getting prepared for the attack. Just as the villagers were getting prepared for attack; Sae and her family were preparing to revive their master. All they needed to revive their master was; the blood of a fallen member, the light of a child, the sword of darkness, and all the powers of the members of the House of Shadows. They finally collected the necessary items and they were planning on going up to the surface to summoning their master. The place where they were going to summon their master was already set up and it was near the village of Luminas.

The third day came and Saria, Kiki, and Aiden all said their farewells to their families and friends. The most painful farewell was when Saria had to say farewell to her little sister; she had told her sister that the possibility that she would not be coming back from defeating to the darkness was extremely high. Saria did not want her sister to grief for her forever she wanted her sister to continue living her life even after her possibly death. Serena and Saria gave each other one last hug before Saria departed with her friends. The villagers prayed for Saria, Kiki, and Aiden's safe return.

When the trio got out their village, Aiden stopped Kiki and Saria. He told Saria that he wanted to form a spell between him and Saria; the spell is called "Fate's Trial". This spell is risky and very dangerous because the ones who perform this spell will be forever bounded to each other until the one whom the other spell partner is willing to sacrifice their life for says that their spell partner has completed their purpose or if the spell itself sees no more purpose in staying in affect. The danger of this was that the two souls would not reach Heaven or Hell; their souls will be forced to be reborn again and again until the spell has served its purpose. Also since the ones who will be performing the spell will be the priestess of light and a fire warrior, the House of Shadows will get a chance to revive itself. Aiden and Saria knew those consequences and were willing to pay that price. Saria hoped that when she will be reincarnated, her reincarnation will be strong enough to fully destroy the House of Shadows and will be able to stop the dark one from awakening permanently and survive.

Aiden and Saria performed the spell and each received a mark on their backs proving that they were now bound to each other and they were now bound to fate. They reached an area that was a wide open space with nothing growing around or near for miles. Kiki thought it was fitting for this final battle. Just then the ground shook and a few feet away from the heroes the ground opened up and Sae and the remaining members went into their formation and started to summon their dark master. Saria, Kiki and Aiden couldn't do anything because Sae placed up a tremendous powerful dark barrier around her and her members so that Saria, Kiki and Aiden wouldn't be able to do anything. Sae and the other members placed the required items in their respective positions and then they all pointed their hands towards the center and released their dark powers.

After that a gigantic dark skinned monster with crimson red eyes; sharp teeth, black bat like wings, and claws that could shred anyone or anything in seconds. Sae and the other members of the House of Shadows looked greatly pleased with themselves. The battle began and it was intense, both sides giving it their all.

In the end Saria, Kiki and Aiden destroyed the members, but unfortunately Sae got away but she was gravely wounded and she fled to the dark realm where she knew that her only chance of survival was to combine a piece of her soul with Saria's future reincarnation. With the members of the Shadows gone, all that three warriors had to deal with was the Noctulius, god of the shadows. The demon was sending pulse after pulse of his dark magic across the land. Saria closed her eyes and focused all her spiritual power into the Jewel of the Light. A few moments later the Jewel of Light glowed and released a large amount of light cancelling out Noctulius's dark powers.

Noctulius was sent to the Realm of Imprisonment where he would remain forever unless new members of the House of Shadows are revived. Kiki and Aiden were relieved that they completed their mission. Saria sigh with happiness "Finally it's over", but she suddenly fell to the ground dead because she used all of her power and strength to banish the dark god. Kiki and Aiden stop celebrating and Kiki felt Saria's hand; her hand was starting to become ice cold. Then with much grief and despair in his eyes, Aiden picked up Saria into his arms and carried all the way to their village with Kiki silently following Aiden. Kiki let her tears come crashing down from her eyes due to her loss of her closest friend. When they got to the village, everyone including the elder saw Aiden with Saria in his arms along with a teary eyed Kiki. Serena ran up to Aiden and asked with the hope that what she foresaw was false.

Aiden knew that Saria would not have wanted him to lie to her sister, so with deep sadness in his voice said that yes Saria was dead. Kiki told everyone what had happened. That very same day the villagers had a funeral for their beloved priestess. Serena cried so hard that it was heart breaking to see her in such a state at such a young age. After the funeral Kiki told Aiden that she was going make sure that what happen that day was written into the history book of the Underground and that she was now in charge of Serena since she was after all Saria's best friend and she was the only one who would be able to look after Serena.

The grief stricken warrior Aiden told Kiki that he was leaving to go back to his clan but will visit Kiki and Serena and Saria's grave as often as he could. Kiki nodded in understanding, the loss of Saria was painful to her but it was even more painful to Aiden, because he was going to ask Saria to become his wife after the battle was done, sadly he never got the chance to propose to her. He knew that he made a promise to his love and he was intending to keep it; so he secretly removed his fire pendent from his chest and chanted a spell that would trap himself inside the pendant.


	15. Chapter 15

2

**Chapter 15: **

**Back to the Present.**

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the really long delay. College has been busy. I will try to update as often as I can. **

**Saria's POV:**

I finished my story and the ball of light disappeared. I looked around to see everyone reaction. Sarah looked at me with sadness and awe. Then Sarah spoke, "So I'm your reincarnation and died that day. So I have to destroy this Noctulius guy before he consumes everything?" I nodded and replied, "Yes. You have to do it because I am not strong enough to truly finish him off. Since the power of jewel of light is too strong for a human, a half Fae such as yourself should be able to channel the jewel of light's power and survive." Sarah asked, "Why can't a human channel the jewel's power?" I sighed and said, "A human's body and soul cannot handle the tremendous power the jewel of light has and if a human tries to channel the power of the jewel they will die like I did. Also a Fae like Jareth cannot channel the jewel's power because he has no connection to the jewel so he can't use the jewel to its full power."

**Sarah's POV:**

"Why me? All I want is to be with Jareth and live without having to deal with any of this. Look I'm sorry but I will not fight." Saria just looked at me an angry look, "Now you listen here! I am sorry that you have to deal with inheriting my problems, but if I could finish off that monster Noctulius, myself I would. But, since I can't because I am dead you have to do it." I gave her my pissed off face and turned to Jareth, Maddi and Rikki and asked them what they think of this.

Jareth was first to reply, "Well, from what we have been dealing with and from what Saria said, you really don't have a choice Sarah. Also here in the Underground we have many prophesies and the Fae always honor and accept prophesies. So I believe Saria." Maddi replied, "If I were you Sarah I would just accept this as your fate. Besides Saria said that since you are half Fae the likely hood of you surviving channeling the jewel of light's power is higher than you should listen to her." Rikki also gave her response, "Think about it Sarah, do you want this world and everything and everyone you love dead?" I sighed, no I don't want the world to end but what really scared me was that since I have a part of Sae's soul in me I might turn evil. Secretly I have been feeling Sae's soul part slowly spreading throughout my body.

After a while of thinking and weighing my options, I decided to accept and allow Saria to train me. _After all I want to get stronger and this is the only way to do it. _Saria nodded and said that she would begin my training tomorrow.


End file.
